With Broken Heart
by aurora la maga net
Summary: Con el corazón roto." ¿Qué sucede cuando te enamoras de una persona a la cual le gusta otra persona y es completamente Hetero? ¿Le dices que la amas? ¿O la consuelas para sanar su corazón y le amas en silencio? Ya han transcurrido cinco años d
1. Chapter 1 El desplante de Zoe

Capitulo uno: "El desplante de Zoe"

_**Capitulo uno: "El desplante de Zoe".**_

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_**Nunca lo hubiese pensado en realidad estaba al 100 seguro de lo que sentía pero que podía hacer… Solo me dedicaba a verte a lo lejos y examinar la majestuosidad de tu cuerpo, delicado pero fuerte.**_

_**Kouji… Siempre añore esa mirada azul negra, por que eras siempre el que me causaba estremecimientos en mi interior y al parecer prendías la llama de mi deseo, Ya pasaron más de cinco años desde que te conocí y aún sigo observándote.**_

-Hola.-_** Me has saludado me recuerdas aún, siento como corazón late fuertemente y se me escapan las palabras.**_

-Hola Kouji.-

-¿Aún no llega Zoe?-

-An no.- _**Ahí estaba otra ves preguntabas por esa rubia peligrosa y es que Zoe se había puesto más atractiva y el resiente cambio de tu domicilio para estar más cerca de Koichi te hizo verla más seguido**_.-"¿Qué puedo hacer?".- _**Solo me dedico a suspirar para guardarme lo que siento y ver hacia delante en donde veo llegar a tu hermano, que al parecer se llevaba muy bien con uno de los chicos del colegio.**_

-Hola muchachos.- El chico de cabellera un tanto corta y negra azulada tomaba asiento en sobre la mesa de cemento en aquel tramitado parque.

-Koichi cuantas veces debo repetirte ese tipo no me agrada.- El de los cabellos largos agudizo la mirada en dirección al chico que anteriormente acompañaba a su hermano gemelo.

-Te preocupas de más Kouji, Sakano es muy buen chico y agradable.-

-"Al parecer Kouji había tomado a bien la preferencias de su hermano Koichi, ¿Pero por que el no mostraba ningún rastro de ello?"- Takuya le observaba con insistencia estos años habían sido duros para el castaño.-"¿Por qué es tan difícil entenderte Kouji?".- Takuya arrugaba el entrecejo.

-Hola queridos chicos,¿Cómo están?-

-¡Zoe!- Kouji parecía estar emocionado con la llegada de la rubia.

-Hola Kouji, ne ¿Cómo están mis dos gemelos favoritos?- La chica acaricio sus cabezas como si se trataran de dos mascotas, Takuya no pudo evitar enfurecerse por el acto.

-Te odio.- Mascullo por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo Takuya?-

-No nada.- El castaño giro su mirada para observar a otro lugar.- "¡¿Por qué no te largas bruja?!"- Pensó.

-Chicos tengo una mala y una buena noticia.- Los tres la observaron con atención.- Pero antes déjenme tomarles una fotografía.- La rubia acomodo a los tres chicos los cuales llevaban un uniforme negro de cuello japones y un botón rojo en el pecho, el flash sello ese momento y recuerdo.-Ya esta, Me fascinan esos uniformes.- Dijo al rubia para abrazar a los tres chicos.

-¿Ya Zoe que sucede?-

-Pues…-La rubia saco un cuaderno y comenzó a hablar.- Mis padres se regresan a Italia y.. Yo también me voy del país.-

-¿Qué?- La pregunta fue de parte de Kouji.

-Si esa es la mala noticia.- La rubia abrió el cuaderno y lo mostró a sus tres amigos.- Hoy fue mi último día en el colegio y mis compañeros de clase dejaron un recuerdo en este cuaderno.-

-¿Cual es la buena noticia?-

-Que regreso en un año.- Respondió feliz.-Ahora firmen mi cuaderno y dejen un lindo recuerdo.-

-Esto es una tontería si regresas en un año que caso tiene hacerte un recuerdo.- Takuya bramo serio.

-Es que los extrañare además es posible que no regrese, mi padre consiguió un buen trabajo y…-

-No te preocupes.- Kouji tomo el cuaderno.- Yo lo firmo.-

-Ahhh Gracias Kouji.-

-No es emocionante conocerás nuevas tierras Zoe.- Koichi animaba a su rubia amiga.

-Si pues estoy lista para eso por eso estudie mucho esa lengua.- La chica le guiño un ojo.

-Eso es maravilloso Zoe.- Koichi estaba ilusionado e impresionado.

-Listo ya esta.- Kouji entrego el cuaderno a Koichi, para luego tomar la mano de Zoe.-¿Puedo hablarte en privado.- Dijo jalándola.

-Ahh Espera Kouji.- Takuya observo la escena con envidia, hasta que Zoe y Kouji llegaron a lo lejos a un frondoso árbol.

El de los cabellos largos envueltos en una coleta suspiro al llegar dando la espalda a Zoe.-¿Qué quieres hablar Kouji-san?-

Kouji se encogió de hombros estaba nervioso por primera ves en su vida.-"Es ahora o nunca".- Dijo tragando grueso.

-Zoe.-

-¿Hai?-

-Me gustas.- Dijo con tono suave, Zoe abrió grande los ojos al escuchar esto, no supo que decir se puso totalmente roja y notó como Kouji se giraba despacio para seguir observando el piso con aquel sonrojo en sus mejías.

-¿Te…te gusto?-

-Si.-

-Kouji.- Dijo llevándose la mano a la boca y luego acariciar uno de sus largos cabellos.- Kouji… En verdad me has tomado de sorpresa.-

El mencionado dejo salir un suspiro.

-Pero la verdad, yo…- Zoe estaba tragando gruesamente.- Mira eres un chico muy lindo, amable, y atento, pero…-

-No me digas nada, ya entendí.- Dijo tomando camino hasta donde estaba Takuya y su hermano.

-Kouji-san espera.- Zoe le tomo del brazo.- Yo te quiero pero… Como amigos.- Afirmo la chica un tanto apenada.

Kouji sonrío herido.- No pasa nada, solo tenia que decírtelo.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Estas bien?- Cuestiono la rubia.

-S…Si.- Se acerco a Takuya quien notó como en el rostro de Kouji se formaba una tristeza.-Takuya vamos al centro comercial.- Dijo jalando al moreno.

-Ahhh Esta bien no jales.- Koichi observo a su hermano.

-Koichi, nos veremos en casa.-

-Bueno.- Su hermano terminaba de escribir el recuerdo mientras Takuya era jaloneado.

Pasaron por varios árboles del enorme parque, Takuya seguía a Kouji este estaba cabizbajo y callado.-¿Kouji?- Cuestiono un poco perturbado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, las luces en los faroles del parque ya estaban mostrándose, Takuya continuo la caminata tras de Kouji se abstuvo a pronunciar palabra al parecer Kouji estaba enfadado. Pronto llegaron a la zona más desolada y el peli negro se detuvo a lo que el castaño se detuvo de golpe.

El castaño examinaba la espalda de el ser que le había robado el corazón y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, escucho unos sollozos, Kouji elevo el brazo para subirse las lagrimas.-¿Ko…Kouji?- Dijo Takuya acercándose despacio.-¿Te duele algo que tienes quieres que vaya por Koichi?-

Por fin el sollozo se detuvo y se escucho aquella voz grave y rasposa.- Se… Se lo dije.- Dijo con titubeo.

Takuya callo en cuenta, y bajo la mirada.-"Tal ves te acepto".- Pensó el moreno.

-Se lo dije y le importo un reverendo nabo.- Ahora la voz se quebraba.

-Kouji.- Dijo impresionado Takuya jamás le había visto llorar, se acerco despacio para colocar la mano en su hombro y dar pequeñas palmadas, pero pronto Kouji se giro y se encajo en el pecho de Takuya, y es que Takuya había crecido más de lo que Kouji y su hermano crecieron, el castaño le abrazo por impulso.

-Mira lo que estoy haciendo.- Dijo partiéndose el peli largo.

-No te reprimas.- Kouji se soltó en su pecho.

-Pase 5 años queriéndola y….- trago para pasar el fuerte nudo.- Y ella no supo aceptarlo.-

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que desquebrajarte por ella? Kouji quisiera ser la persona que te causo este sufrimiento".- Takuya le abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Takuya.- El llanto fue más fuerte en verdad estaba destrozado.

_**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Los días habían pasado rápido, Por fin Zoe había desaparecido de la vida de lso tres chicos, y todo trascurrió como debía de trascurrir todo a acepción de cierto chico peli largo.-Kouji, trate de despertarte ayer para que hicieras la tarea pero me sacaste a golpes de tu cuarto hermano.- Koichi observaba a un enojado Kouji pues al parecer no había cumplido su tarea.

-Excusas, debo terminar de hacer mis ejercicios y ya.- Se concentro en el papel pero no podía concentrarse, se le venía al recuerdo aquel calido abrazo y el rechazo de la rubia.-"¿Y por que demonios tengo que acordarme de eso?"-

-Ohayo.- Takuya entro al salón con una enorme sonría.- Hola Koichi.- observo a Kouji y pregunto.-¿Are? ¿Otra ves no hiciste la tare Kouji?-

-Ya, ya se.- Kouji mordisqueaba la goma del borrador.

-¡Koichi!- La voz de un chico se escucho desde al entrada del salón.

-¡Sakano!- El de cabellos cortos se bajo de la mesa del pupitre y fue al encuentro de su compañero.

Takuya noto que estaban solos y saco rápido de su mochila una hoja.- To-ma.- Dijo en forma de canto y rascándose la nariz.

-¿Esto?- Kouji observo la hoja, eran los ejercicios.-¿Qué intentas Takuya?-

-Hum pues si quieres puedes copiarlos.- Sonrío.

-No esto debo hacerlo solo.-

-¿No recuerdas que este trabajo es el 45 de la nota?-

-Oh no puede ser.- Kouji se dejo vencer y observo agradecido al castaño.-esta bien, gracias Takuya.-

-¡Nande mo nai!- Koichi se acerco a ambos.

-Bueno chicos los veré después de la hora de clase.- El peli negro salio del salón.

-¿Por que Koichi te lleva un año de estudio que no son hermanos gemelos?-

-Si lo somos pero recuerda que mi padre viajaba muy constantemente.- Kouji borraba y seguía copiando.- Así que por eso me atrase un año.

-Hum.-

-Ah Ya esta, te lo agradezco Takuya eres un buena migo.-

-De nada ya te lo dije… Ahora ¿Cómo estas?- Takuya tomo asiento en el pupitre para sostener su barbilla en una mano y prestarle atención al peli largo.

-Pues, la sigo extrañando.- Dijo vencido Kouji.

-Hum, creo que debemos sacarte de ese recuerdo.- Takuya pensó un momento.-¡Lo tengo!- chasqueo los dedos.- Karaoke.-

-¿Qué?-

-no preguntes me debes una por la tarea, así que te veré esta noche a las 7 en el centro.-

-¿Pero?-

-Es una promesa ¿si?- Estrecho su mano.

-Pero Takuya.- Kouji estrecho su mano.

-Lo siento ya hicimos un trato.- En seguida el profesor entro al salón.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido.- Kouji caminaba al lado de Takuya con su mochila colgada de su mano por sobre su hombro y una mano en su bolsillo.

-Ya verás te divertirás.- Dijo contento el castaño.

-¿Quién se divertirá?- Koichi les había alcanzado.

-Tu hermano y yo tenemos una salida para esta noche.-

-¿Es una cita?-

-¡¡Comos e te ocurre decir eso Koichi?!- Kouji se sonrojo.

-Oh vamos Kouji vives en una concha, ya es hora que te sueltes.-

-¿Qué me suelte estas loco tu sabes que…?-

-Nada Kouji tienes miedo, ¿No Takuya?- El mencionado estaba tan rojo que no supo que decir.

-Te equivocas Koichi so…solo es una salida de amigos.-

-Bueno pues entonces le avisare nuestros padres vayan.-

-Pero se supone que tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme.-Kouji renegó.

-Nah de seguro Takuya te presta ropa, ¿No Takuya?-

-Esto yo…- El castaño estaba mostrando su nerviosismo al parecer Koichi había notado que le gustaba Kouji.-No hay problema.-

-Pero mis padres.-

-¡Dios ya tenemos 18 Kouji no pasará nada además tu sabes que Takuya no sería capaz de bajarte los pantalones ¿O si?- Lo observo con sospecha.

-¡¿Pero que me crees un hentai?!-

-Vez.- Koichi sonrió, para luego empujarlos a ambos.-¿ y bien?- Ahora los junto con malicia.

-Esta bien.- Kouji suspiro.

-Bueno entonces que les vaya bien.-

-¡Koichi!- Kouji observo a Sakano esperando a su hermano en la entrada del colegio.

-Espera un momento, ¡Koichi!- Bramo Kouji.

-Que se la pasen bien.- el mencionado corrió antes de que Kouji le persiguiera, Takuya sujeto el brazo del peli largo.

-Cálmate Koichi sabe cuidarse.-

-Si pero ese tio.- Se enfado.-¡Ah esto de ir a tu casa fue un plan ya vera Koichi!- Gruño otra ves.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja te comportas como un verdadero hermano mayor Kouji.-

-Solo me preocupo.-

-No te preocupes tanto y déjalo el ya sabe lo que hace, ahora vamos- Ambos caminaron por la acera.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Luego de varios minutos en el metro Ambos llegaron a la casa de Takuya, en ella la amable madre de Takuya les recibió al igual que su hermano.-Takuya, Takuya ¿Cenaran antes de salir?- Cuestiono la señora antes de que ambos subieran a la recamara del castaño.

-No mamá, saldremos a comer; Vamos Kouji.- Takuya tomo su mano.

Los dos llegaron al templo de descanso del castaño en este se podían ver los últimos rayos del sol colarse por la ventana.-Vaya, nunca pensé que tu habitación fuera así.- Hablo serio el peli largo.

-¿Cómo creíste que era?- Cuestionó.

-Pues creí que era más desordenada.- Takuya por poco se cae al comentario.

-Gracias por el cumplido.- Dijo sarcástico.

Kouji examino la habitación, habían pósters, unos cuantos muñecos y una fotografía, en la cual aparecían los seis amigos, Takuya reconoció la mirada triste de Kouji; y tomo la fotografía en sus manos.

-¿Cómo estarán Tommy y J.P.?- Cuestiono nostálgico.

Enseguida una nube negra se poso sobre Kouji.-¡Ya no hay que hacer memoria!- Takuya lo jalo par ir al guarda ropas.-¿Y bien que quieres ponerte?-

Kouji reviso las prendas.-Tienes muchas camisetas.- Dijo impresionado.

-Si me gustan mucho, y digamos que tú y yo tenemos el mismo estilo.- Takuya observaba con insistencia a su amigo, mientras elegía que ropa tomar prestada.

**Kouji ¿Por qué tengo que este sentimiento por ti? Estaré a tu lado sanare ese corazón… ¿Pero tu me permitirás hacerlo? Note como con insistencia observabas una polera color azul marino y tomándola con cuidado te la cedí diciendo.**-¿Te gusta esta?-

-Hum si esta bien.- _**La tomaste sin preocupación y yo te continuaba observando y queriéndote en silencio.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Una cita contigo

Capitulo dos: "Una cita contigo"

_**Capitulo dos: "Una cita contigo".**_

Pronto se decidieron por la ropa que usarían, Takuya se puso una camisa a botones mientras que Kouji traía la camisa azul marino junto son sus pantalones del colegio, por otro lado Takuya voto por unos pantalones cargo en color beige.

-¿Listo?- Cuestiono el castaño al notar que Kouji ya estaba doblando la camisa del colegio.

-Si vamos.- Tomo su mochila y se apuro a salir de la recamara.

-¡Mama ya nos vamos!-

-Cuídense mucho, Takuya; ten cuidado con los bravucones, los extraños y…-

-Mama estas avergonzándome.- dijo sonrojado el castaño a Kouji le pareció muy nostálgica la imagen de una madre preocupada.-Vamos ya Kouji.-

Ambos salieron de la tranquila vivienda para luego caminar en aquel callejón bajo las luces de los reflectores y siendo seguidos por las estrellas que atestaban el lugar. Ambos caminaban sin emitir un solo ruido solo se escuchaba el pisar de sus pasos pero pronto Takuya inicio la conversación.

-Dime Kouji, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-

-No lo se, jamás he salido a estas horas de casa a menos que sea una emergencia.- Kouji caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos siendo observado por el castaño.

-Hum, ¿Supongo que tienes hambre?-

-Si así es.-

-Entonces vamos por comida y luego veremos.-

-Me parece bien.- Ambos llegaron al centro de Shibuya, habían negocios muy bien dotados, pasaron por entre la multitud esquivando al parecer estaba un gran alboroto en el centro.-Parece que, hay fiesta en el centro.-

-¿Si?- Takuya estaba algo distraído.

-Disculpe señor a donde se dirige toda la gente.-

-A pues todos se dirigen al templo en lo alto de aquella sima.- El anciano señalo con un dedo arrugado y tembloroso.- Van a celebrar el día del Dios Venus.-

-¿Dios Venus?-

-¡Kouji es verdad, la profesora menciono esto! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?- Takuya ahora tomo la mano de Kouji.

-Explícame que no entiendo.- Dijo confundido y siendo guiado por Takuya.

-Venus es un Dios reconocido como el dador de amor y cumplidor de deseos.-

-¿Y tu crees en eso?- Takuya lo vio sonriente.

-Claro todos los años las parejas que pidieron su deseo se reúnen para despedir y dar gracias por los milagros cumplidos.- Takuya parecía ilusionado.-"Y además dice la leyenda que si llevas a la persona que amas y pides, con todo tu corazón esta te amara eternamente".- Pensó el castaño.

-¿Y tú quieres ir ahí?-

-Si vamos, ¿No me digas que nunca has asistido a esta celebración?-

-No Takuya no salgo de mi casa, no me agrada estar rodeado de anta gente.- Dijo serio.

-Dios eres un anciano en cuerpo de chico; vamos hazle caso a tu hermano y sal de esa concha.-

-Me siento más seguro en ella.- Mustio mas serio.

-Venga solo un momento además, en ese lugar hay un restauran de comida japonesa tienen los mejores fideos, dangos y ahhh los Futones.- Kouji no pudo evitar ilusionarse con la comida tenia hambre.

-De acuerdo esta bien.- Ambos ahora caminaban entre la gente, lograron llegar a las gradas que los llevarían ala sima del templo, Takuya observaba cada que podía el rostro de Kouji, para el solo con verlo se conformaba.-Ya estamos aquí.- Dijo el de los cabellos negros observando su alrededor, cuando por fin una brisa se dejo sentir, el olor a flores aromáticas se hizo sentir, Takuya agradeció que Kouji no portara su pañoleta, pues noto como sus traviesos flecos jugueteaban en su rostro y la coleta bailaba con el viento.

-Hermoso.- Dijo sin pensar el castaño.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Cuestiono Kouji.

-No bueno si esta hermoso, ¿No crees?- Dijo observando a los distintos faroles y arreglos florales en el altar del Dios.

-Si esta muy bien.-

-Ven vamos.-

-¿A dónde?-

-A pedir un deseo.- Takuya se adelanto y acercándose al altar jalo la cuerda de al campana para poder rezar un poco, pronto sintió como Kouji hacia lo mismo que el y abriendo un ojo disimuladamente observo el rostro tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados de Kouji.-"Quisiera tenerte a mi lado para siempre Kouji, que locura quisiera formar una familia contigo Kouji, te amo Kouji te amo".- Ahora sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza pidiendo solo una cosa.-"Deseo que Kouji me ame y que podamos ser una familia, se que es imposible pero quiero eso, quiero que el sea mió y pensar que me dará hijos".- El deseo fue pedido mientras que en ese momento otro deseo se le vino a la mente.-"Quiero curar su corazón roto Por favor haz que Kouji se fije en mi".-

-Takuya.- Kouji le llamo.

-¿Si?-

-Vamos tengo hambre.- Se dio la vuelta para adelantarse al castaño.

Takuya observo por ultima ves el altar para pronto hacer reverencia y salir del lugar, siguiendo a su adorado peli largo, ambos pasaron esa noche llena de diversión y tranquilidad comieron un delicioso platillo de croquetas de pescado y arroz blanco con mucho curry además de una porción de esos deliciosos Dangos.

Por fin llego la hora de retirarse a casa, el templo ya estaba cerrando mientras que Takuya, caminaba emocionado.- Bien es hora del Karaoke.

-¡Te volviste loco es tardísimo!- Kouji frunció el seño.-Lo mejor es dejarlo por esta noche.-

-Oh pero, ¿Y el karaoke?-

-Vamos Takuya es muy tarde tu madre debe estar preocupada.-

-No, no, no Kouji me estas dando excusas y no las aceptare.-

-Takuya….- El peli largo lo vio serio.-Te prometo que en otra ocasión sera, ahora hay que regresar a casa.-

-Hum, esta bien, entonces es una promesa.-

-Si la es.- Kouji sonrio.

-Te acompañare a tu casa.-

-No es necesario.-

-muy tarde iré contigo.-

-Esta bien.- Ambos ahora caminaban en dirección a la parte norte de Shibuya.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron ambos reían pues a Takuya se le ocurrió alegrar el camino a casa con las experiencias y anécdotas de cuando era pequeño.-¡Dios que vergüenza! ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a eso?-

-Pues con ánimos y un nuevo guardarropas.- Takuya sonreía, pero poco le duro ya que llegaron a casa.

-Bueno, ya llegamos, me la pase muy bien Takuya y gracias por intentar ayudarme.- Kouji se entristeció.

-Vamos Kouji quita esa mirada que no te va para nada.- El castaño le sonrió.- Recuerdo aquel bloque de hielo que llego al digimundo, a que tiempos aquellos.-  
-Tratas de decir que… ¿He cambiado?-

-Solo un poco.- Dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Pues tu también has cambiado.- Kouji esbozo una sonrisa.- Ya no eres el niños creído y suicida de antes.-

-¿Suicida yo?-

-Si, ¿Acaso se te olvido la ves que te salve de Duskmon?- Takuya se sonrojo.

-A pues eso este.-

-No te preocupes, además de ser como eras te agradezco mucho el que me hayas ayudado.- Kouji bajo la mirada.- Pensándolo bien… Tu siempre me ayudaste, con lo de Koichi, con lo del cambio de domicilio y ahora con lo que paso con Zoe.-

-No te preocupes para eso estamos los amigos.-

-Yo te agradezco mucho, Takuya… Y ojala pueda un día devolverte los favores.-

-Sonara cursi pero con solo que seas mi amigo me basta.- Takuya sonrió pensando.-"Si supieras que quiero comerte a besos Kouji".-

-Bueno cuídate mucho, ten cuidado y nos vemos mañana en clases.-

-Hasta mañana.- Kouji entro al jardín delantero de la elegante casa para luego traspasar la puerta principal, en cuanto a Takuya; se quedo parado como ido frente a la casa de Kouji y cuando la puerta se cerro.

Soltó un suspiro dejando ver un rostro triste.-Kouji creo que siempre seré un simple amigo para ti.- Se giro para tomar camino a casa perdiéndose en las intersecciones.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

No muy lejos de ahí…. En el templo.

-¿Escuchaste lo que pidió Seraphimon?-

-Si mi querido Patamon.-

-¿Y se lo concederás?-

-Eso de pende del corazón de Kouji.-

-¿Y el otro deseo?-

-El de la familia.-

-Si.-

-De eso se encargara Angewomon.- La hermosa Seraphimon esbozaba una sonrisa había escuchado el deseo de Takuya.- Mi querido Takuya tu deseo se cumplirá solo necesitas tiempo.

OooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooO

En casa de Kouji…

El peli largo se lavaba los dientes antes de meterse a la cama, la luz del baño era la única que estaba encendida en toda la casa, Angewomon observaba desde la ventana como Kouji se cepillaba, sus ojos amarillos relucieron desde lejos, Kouji sintió el reflejo girando su rostro pero al ver por la ventana no había nada, pronto siguió lavándose los dientes, para luego de un rato terminar.

Apago la luz del sanitario y se adentro en su recamara, cerrando la puerta y pasando por la vieja guitarra eléctrica y la cómoda en donde estaba la foto de su madre se sentó en la cama.

-Ese Takuya.- Dijo sonriendo, uan ves mas se uso en pie para retirarse la bolera azul marino.

-Es el momento.- Dijo alguien desde afuera, Kouji estaba frente al espejo cuando se retiro la camisa observo el reflejo de n ángel; se giro de golpe y lo observo con ojos abiertos como platos.- Kouji Minamoto.- Dijo colocándole la mano en la frente y dejándolo inconciente, el peli largo se dejo caer pero los brazos de Angewomon lo sujetaron suavemente y tomándolo en brazos lo llevo a la cama.- Un corazón roto siempre debe curarse… Por que si no lo hace la abertura se hace mas grande quedaras encantad, podrás ser madre y darás vida para poder sanar tu alma y cuerpo.- Angewomon hizo aparecer un fuerte destello dentro de la habitación y desapareciendo dejo a Kouji bajo las sabanas calientes.

OoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooO

Al día siguiente…

-¡Hola buenos días!- Takuya entraba al salón como un chico nuevo, acercándose a su querido compañero.-¿Hola Kouji?-

-Hola.- Dijo pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ayer… Me pareció haber visto a un Digimon.-

-¡¡Qué?!-

-No grites.- Kouji y Takuya fueron observados por los compañeros de clases.

-¿Cómo que un Digimon?-

-No recuerdo estaba oscuro, en un momento estaba y al otro ya no estaba.- Kouji se hacia bolas.

-Hum de seguro fue tu imaginación los digimon tienen prohibido venir al mundo real recuerdas.-

-Si lo recuerdo.- Kouji se puso serio.-"Se que vi un digimonlo se ".- Pensó el chico de mirada azul negra.


	3. Chapter 3 La declaración de Takuya

"la declaración de Takuya"

"_**la declaración de Takuya".**_

_**Festival deportivo del Colegio una semana después…**_

-Kambara, Minamoto se encargaran del protocolo en la entrada de la Dante caves.-

-Hai.-

-de acuerdo sensei.- La maestra guía de los jóvenes estudiantes estaba encargada de dar las asignaciones a los alumnos de primer año, pues como alumnos mas avanzados tenían la obligación de atender en el festival.

Ambos alumnos de primero recorrían los pasillos del colegio para poder llegar al Gimnasio en donde se había creado una replica de una cueva.-Kouji, Takuya.- Koichi les saludo al salir del salón de segundo en donde se había recreado una cafetería.-¿Qué asignación les toco?-

-La cueva de Dante.- Dijo Kouji un poco decepcionado.

-La cueva de Dante.- Un nuevo chico se les unió.

-Sakano.- Bramo Kouji al notar su presencia.

El aludido se acerco a Kouji y le paso el brazo por enzima del hombro para iniciar su charla.- Dicen que en una de las lejanas Islas de Bretaña hay una cueva con ese nombre, varios testimonios anuncian de una vampiriza y su grupo se vampiros.-

-Eso ya lo sabemos.- Takuya hablo.

-¿Y sabes que si estos vampiros te muerden junto a la persona que amas, quedaras unido a esta para siempre?-

-Esas son estupideces solo es una recreación, además es una cueva de sustos no un paseo romántico.- Mascullo Kouji.

-Creo que como encargados deberían revisar las instalaciones de la cueva, ¿No te parece Takuya?- Koichi había hablado con malicia como queriendo da un mensaje oculto.

-Si es verdad, como grupo de protocolo debemos velar pro que todo este bien.- El castaño saco una bincha y se la puso en el brazo izquierdo para demostrar que era de protocolo.-Vamos Kouji.-

-Hasta pronto chicos nos veremos mas tarde.-Koichi les vio partir.

-¿Crees que haya comprendido el mensaje Koichi?-

-Estoy seguro que si Sakano.- El peli corto se giro y en ese momento no quedo nadie en el pasillo Koichi fue besado con cuidado en los labios, pero pronto se separaron al sentir que la puerta del salón se corrió.

-Koichi-kun Sakano-kun, ya llegaron mas invitados.-

-Hai.- Ambos entraron rápidamente.

**oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**En las cercanías del Gimnasio…**_

-Eso es solo una leyenda urbana, es increíble.-

-Los e Kouji pero, si hasta salio una película de esto.- Takuya saco las llaves de la puerta y la abrió.-Solo creo que deberías tratar mejor a Sakano, quieras o no es el novio de Koichi.-

-Eso me molesta.- Bramo.

-¿Por qué'-

-No me agrada ciento que oculta algo.-

-Son ideas tuyas, bueno ya estamos aquí.- Cerro la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Cierro la puerta para que nadie entre.-

-¿Y por que haces eso?-

-Por que hay que revisar primero si todo esta en su lugar.- Kouji suspiro hondamente.

-Por primera ves te escuchaste responsable.- Comenzaron a caminar activando la secuencia de efectos dentro de la cueva, Takuya caminaba al lado de Kouji muy de cerca.

-Wow les quedo genial.- Decía el castaño, el camino fue pasando con normalidad hasta que llegaron a una parte en la que la cueva parecía tener un traga luz, entre este tragaluz el interior brillaba como si se tratara una cueva llena de hielo.

-Esto es hermoso.- Dijo el de los cabellos largos.- Bueno sigamos.- Takuya le tomo del brazo.-¿He?-

-Espera…- Takuya bajo la mirada pero luego la elevo.-"Se….Se lo diré".- Pensó tragando grueso.-"Es el momento estamos solos".-

-¿Qué te pasa Takuya?-

-Kouji… -Takuya no sabia que decir estaba helado.- ¡Hay alguien que le gustas mucho!-

-¿He'- Kouji abría y cerraba los ojos.-¿De que hablas?

-"¿Qué le digo?"- Takuya comenzó a sudar y a ponerse aun más nervioso.

-¡¡Kambara!!- Se escucho desde el Woky toky en el bolsillo de Takuya.

-Ah Mir-Sensei.- Saco el aparato para poder contactarse con ella.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!, abran la cueva.-

-Ah Hai.- Takuya se giro tomando camino siendo seguido por un confuso Kouji.

Las puertas del Gimnasio de abrieron, ya afuera un buen grupo de estudiantes esperaba; Kouji se encargaba de pedir los ticket mientras que Takuya les daba indicaciones estaban muy alejados pero todo estaba saliendo bien.

-Kyaaaa, Minamoto-kun.- Una chica se acerco al pelinegro.- ¿Te gustaría entrar conmigo a la cueva?- La chica que estaba acompañada de otras cuatro chicas mas observaban atentamente a su chico favorito de primer año.

-Lo siento, pero en otra ocasión Serra.-

-Esta bien hasta luego.- La chicas entraron emocionadas, Takuya les entrego de mala gana los mapas y la fila se termino; este momento lo aprovecho el castaño acercándose al peli largo.

-¿No son molestas?-

-¿Quién es?-

-No te hagas el que no sabe, escuche que te invitaron.- Bramo Takuya.

-¿Pero que te pasa Takuya?-

-Nada.- Se intento alejar y en este acto Kouji lo tomo del brazo.

-Espera. ¿Qué te pasa?- Takuya se giro observándolo furioso.-¿Takuya?- Kouji estaba confundido.

-No me pasa nada.- Dijo severo y seguro.

-Pensé que eras mía migo.- Dijo Kouji dolido.

-¡¡Es que yo no quiero ser tu amigo!!- Takuya no pudo soportarlo mas, el de los cabellos largos no comprendió.

-¿De que hablas?-

-QUE TE QUIERO, ME GUSTAS Y…. –Se silencio.- Estoy enamorado de ti.- Dejo salir por lo bajo, Kouji estaba impactado pero en seguida un grupo de chicos llego a formarse; Takuya se alejo hasta su puesto su rostro estaba sonrojado y a la vez triste.-"Maldición no tenia que haber sido así, mis malditos celos lo siento Kouji lo siento".-

Kouji tomo los Ticket a la vez que pensaba.-"¿Qué le gusto?"- De ves en cuando le observaba de reojo.-"Pero, si a mi me gusta Zoe, además no soy gay".- Kouji tragaba grueso pues al parecer no dejaba de ver a Takuya.-"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué estoy confundido?"-

**OooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooO**

El día se fue como agua entre las manos, Takuya y Kouji no habían cruzado palabra desde lo que había pasado en la mañana, ambos ordenaron el Gimnasio, limpiaron de toda basura y ordenaron los Ticket; Takuya no dejaba de ver a Kouji al parecer el había decidido ignorarle.

Iniciaron su caminata para llegar con la sensei, en el camino Takuya no lo soporto mas estallando frente a los alumnos que se encontraban.-¡¡Ya basta quieres!!-

Kouji se giro deprisa.

-¡Deja de ignorarme tan malo es lo que te dije!-

-Cállate.- Decía Kouji disimulado, pues los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a murmura.

-¡No me interesa que nos vean Kouji! ¡TE AMO!- Kouji se estremeció al escuchar eso pero mas aun se enfado de manera rápida, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar furioso.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Si vaya quien hiba a pensarlo.- Las chicas murmuraban.

-Kyaaa Hawai.- Decían otras.

Takuya corrió para alcanzar a Kouji y jalarlo hasta el bosque de la escuela.-¡Suéltame Takuya!-

-No lo are.- Kouji al escuchar esto le jalo y dejo ir un puñetazo, dejando caer a Takuya en el piso sentado.

-¡Ya deja de burlarte de mi quieres!- Kouji estaba furioso.

-¿Burlarme de ti?- Takuya se puso en pie.-¡¿Por qué piensas eso Kouji?!-

-Eres un maldito estupido, te mofas de lo que me pasa, ¿Te divierte?-

-¿¡Kouji de que coña hablas?!-

-Es imposible que… Que tu me ames, si este es una estupida broma te aviso no es nada graciosa.- Takuya se puso en pie para acercarse a el.-¡No te acerques o te golpeo!-

-Haz lo que quieras.- Le abrazo.

-"Takuya".- Kouji empujo al sentirse raro en el abrazo, intento correr pero el Cataño el sujeto una ves mas sin precio aviso besarlo de golpe, Kouji abrió enormemente los ojos y dejo salir una fuerte patada en el estomago, se limpio la boca y grito.-¡¿Qué…QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!-

-Te amo eso es lo que me pasa.- Kouji parecía estar en un mundo ajeno al suyo.

-¡Cállate no digas esas estupideces!- Ahora le dedico una mirada asesina.-¡No te vuelvas a acercar!- Kouji corrió.

-¡Kouji espera!- Takuya intenso seguirle pero el se metió entre la gente del festival.-Kouji….- Dijo triste.

El de la coleta había llegado hasta el edificio principal pasando por los salones.-¿He?- Koichi logro verlo y supo que algo andaba mal.-Sakano.-

-¿Si?-

-Regreso enseguida.- Koichi se retiro el delantal y cuando salio del salón pudo sentir como un sentimiento se formaba en su corazón un sentimiento de angustia, se apresuro a llegar con su hermano no sabia con exactitud a donde había ido pero algo le decía que debería de subir a la azotea.

Llego a ese lugar, salio de aquella puerta de metal y lo vio estaba sentado al lado del muro de la orilla su cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus piernas flexionadas.

-¿Kouji?- Preguntó acercándose mas.

El mencionado le observo preocupado.-Koichi.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Na…Nada.- Dijo de forma triste.

Koichi tomo asiento a su lado y dijo de forma triste.-¿Es Zoe otra ves?-

-No…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Koichi, estoy confundido.-

-¿Hum?- Koichi no comprendió.-Explícate.-

-Alguna ves tuviste la sensación de que te gustan las fresas pero pronto te entra la curiosidad de probar las ciruelas.-

-Si me pasa todo el tiempo.-

-¿Tu que haría?- Koichi noto que su hermano le hablaba en clave pero tomo esto con un ejemplo normal y corriente.

-Pues, veamos.- Koichi suspiro un poco.- Las fresas son muy deliciosas ya que tiene un sabor indiscutible, pero…- Koichi elevo una mano.- Si las comes en cantidades pueden llegar a aburrirte, o hasta causarte daño.- El pelinegro observo a su hermano.- Así que pienso que es bueno cambiar a algo nuevo y si de probar se refiere cuando pruebas otra fruta la cual es desconocida para ti, pueda que e legue a gustar mucho o no.-

Kouji bajo la mirada dejando salir un suspiro.-Koichi.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo decidiste que te gustaban los chicos?-

Koichi se sonrojo a lo que cuestiono.-Pues, a verdad no lo se solo paso, sabes y no me arrepiento de lo que soy.- Ahora le dedico una sonrisa.-Ahora deja de hablar en clave y dime que pasa.-

Kouji soltó un fuerte suspiro.-Lo que sucede es que…- El peli largo observo a su hermano.- Takuya… Me ha confesado algo muy fuerte.-

-¿Y que es?-

-Dice que le gusto-

-¿Y que hiciste?-

-Yo pues me escape, Koichi esto es extraño, tu sabes que a la que amo es a Zoe y que me gustan las chicas.-

-¿Entonces cual es al confusión si ya definiste su atracción hacia Zoe?-

-No lo se, Takuya, es y será solo mi amigo….- Koichi reconoció esto como una declaración indirecta.

-Pero te confundes por que….-

-Creo que también me gusta.- Dijo sonrojándose.

-Hum vaya dilema Kouji.-

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Pues yo te diría que olvidaras a Zoe y curaras tu corazón con Takuya, pero no tengo derecho a mandar en tu vida aunque sea tu hermano gemelo.- Kouji le puso atención.- Así que te recomiendo que lo pienses bien, lo medites y sobre todo has lo que tu corazón crea que es conveniente.-

-…- Kouji estaba 100 confundido y lo único que quería era que la tierra de lo tragara.

**OooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooO**

_**Esa noche…**_

El teléfono en casa de los gemelos sonaba como loco.-¿Hola?-

-Koichi.-

-Ah hola Takuya.- Kouji paso al lado se su hermano y escucho el nombre de Takuya, pronto giro a su hermano y le hizo señas.-¿He Kouji, a… pues el….?- Koichi comprendió que no quería hablar con el castaño.- Lo siento Takuya el no se encuentra en este momento.-

-Gracias, le llamare mas tarde.-

-Esta bien.- Koichi colgó la llamada.- Kouji, no te ocultarás por siempre de Takuya.- El peli corto se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo se.-Ahora su Mobil sonaba.- Es el.- Entrego el celular a Koichi.- Dile que lo deje en casa.-

-No voy a mentir no me gusta mentir.- Lo observo serio y salio de la sala directo a su cuarto.

Kouji no respondió pasaron las horas y ya tenia 11 llamadas perdidas.-Arrrr ¡Hola!-

-Kouji escúchame lo siento en verdad lo siento yo no quería soy un tonto.- La voz de Takuya se escuchaba débil.

-Ya esta bien suficiente, demonios que molesto eres.-

-Es que no quiero perderte, ¿Me perdonas?-

-Si esta bien.- Kouji dejo salir un suspiro.- Ya es tarde.-

-Lo se, te veré mañana entonces.-

-Si nos vemos.-

-Kouji.-

-¿Hum?-

-No nada, te veré mañana.-


	4. Chapter 4 Una posibilidad

"Una posibilidad"

"_**Una posibilidad".**_

_**Colgué el teléfono esperando que Kouji comprendiera y me perdonara, pero no pude evitar pensar que para estas alturas el me odia como no hay idea, dejo salir un fuerte suspiro y me tomo con fuerza la cabeza enterrando mis dedos enguantados entre mis castaños cabellos.-Soy un tonto.- Me grito torturándome en la oscuridad de mi habitación, pronto escucho el toqueteo de la puerta.**_

-¿Takuya pasa algo?-

-Nada Shinya puedes irte.- _**Mustie, con un tono fastidioso, para dejarme caer en la comodidad de mi cama y deshacerme de mis adorados y fieles guantes, soy un total fetichista siempre me ha gustado usarlos y en realidad no utilizarlos en el colegio me fastidiaba, pero es en estos momentos cuando recuerdo por que no los llevo al colegio; como si fuera ayer un recuerdo que atesoro en mi mente y es que era un día caluroso y tremendo Kouji y Zoe como siempre caminaban juntos pero esta ves Koichi y Sakano separaron a la rubia de su lado, dándome la oportunidad para hablar un poco con mi azabache de cabellera larga; dejo salir una risa al recordar como inicio todo.**_

**Oooooooooooo Flash backoooooooooooooooO**

-No logro entender, Takuya.-

-Pues mira, solo debes tomarla de esta for…- _**No termine la frase, nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial de Shibuya y habíamos logrado entrar a un sitio de juegos, Kouji como todo un chico maduro y reservado no visitaba estos lugares seguido es por ello que tenia que enseñarle como tomar el arma de juguete que acabaría con todos los zonbies, pero en esa ocasión mis dedos se atascaron pues la tela de mis guantes cafés se enredó en un pequeño trozo de metal de dicho aparato**_.-Ah creo que me atore.- **_Dije tratando de liberarme._**

-¿Por qué no te quitas los guantes?-

-Si pudiese lo haría con gusto, pero se me enredó o se atasco con algo.- _**Dije apenado.**_

-Déjame ver.- _**Kouji tomo mis manos y el arma de juguete, yo estaba pasmado con la expresión de su rostro parecía un poema, sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos azules oscuros trababan de dar con el problema, pronto sentí como algo helado tocaba mi mano, gire mi vista rápido hasta mis manos y lo note.**_

-¡¿Qué haces?!-

-Corto tus guantes.- _**Dijo serio.**_- Son molestos además.- _**Acaricio mi mano**_.- Tus manos son muy suaves, eso es raro, deberías lucir tus manos Takuya.- **_No comprendía a que venia todo eso pero no quise entenderlo el solo echo de que el me viera directamente a los ojos y me sonriera, me nokio por completo._**- Ya esta, toma.- **_Dijo entregándome el arma de juguete y mis tiras de guantes._**- Deberías lucir tus manos, me agradan.- _**se refirió a mis cortados amigos.**_- pero de ves en cuando es bueno dejar eso a un lado, ¿No te parece?- _**Kouji se giro rebuscando a Zoe, y caminando hasta donde estaba una maquina tremendamente alta se junto a ella, pero eso no me intereso por el momento las palabras que me había dicho resonaban en mi cabeza…**_

**ooooooooooo Flash back end.-ooooooooooooO **

**_Y desde ese momento, he tenido la misión de contenerme a ponérmelos, en serio tan ididiota me pones Kouji, ahora me giro en la cama para incorporarme y liberarme de la ropa que me molesta esperando que esta larga noche termine por fin para saber que pasara mañana. _**_****_

**_Esa noche en mi caliente lecho, no pude dormir pensando en ese atrevido beso, acaricie mis labios recordándote. ¡Quisiera sentir una vez más el elixir de tus labios aunque… Solo por un instante! Será mejor dormir o mañana no podré mantenerme despierto en la clase. Cerré mis ojos con aquel recuerdo, esta noche quiero soñar contigo mi querido Minamoto…_**

_  
_OoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooO

_**Al dia siguiente…**_

Takuya entraba al salón con suma agilidad se había quedado dormido y faltaba poco para que el timbre sonara, llego casi cayéndose al salón de primer año, deslizo la puerta de la entrada y lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron era a la parte de atrás del salón en donde Kouji se giro para verle llegar y dedicarle una mirada asesina.-"Me quiere matar, me quiere matar".- Pensó entrando con paso lento, paso por el frente saludo a varios de sus compañeros, otras chicas a un extremo del salón se cuchichiaban al oído, el castaño por fin paso al lado de su compañero y amado chico, tomo asiento y bajo la cabeza en señal de un "lo siento".

-¿Ya no saludas?-

Takuya giro su rostro rápidamente a quien le había hablado.-…- Se quedo en blanco y era de menos Kouji estaba con los brazos cruzados por enzima del pupitre y la mirada clavada en los ojos de Takuya mostrando un terrible sentimiento de "Por tu culpa las chicas me ven raro", trago gruesamente y esbozo una sonrisa y saludo.-Hola, Kouji…- Esto ultimo lo dijo de forma que apenas se escucho.

-Necesito hablarte, te espero en la azotea a la hora del descanso.- Takuya palideció al escuchar estas palabras.

Giro su rostro preocupado hasta lograr ver el pizarrón de la nada la maestra ya estaba entrado al salón.- Buenos días chicos.- Saludo la mujer de cabellos castaños para luego colocar dos libros un cuaderno y un fólder en el escritorio.-Veamos el día de ayer se realizo el festival deportivo, y hablaremos de eso en este momento.- Se dirigió al pizarrón y escribió la fecha.- Bien pues los alumnos están totalmente satisfechos de todo lo que se hizo ayer, los de tercer año están en agradecimiento por nuestro gran empeño, y pues hay buenos comentarios.- Los alumnos murmuraban entre ellos.- Silencio.- La castaña regaño.- Antes de emocionarse y comentar debo decirles algo importante, el director, nos felicitara por nuestra ardua labor es por eso que el viernes, tendremos una visita al templo en la Cima de Shibuya.- Los chicos se alegraron más de lo normal.- Tómenlo con calma chicos, Lee ayúdame a entregar estos documentos.- El alumno de cabellos negros se puso en pie rápido y repartió a cada fila.- Deben de avisar a sus padres y llenar esta forma.-

-Gracias.- Takuya recibía la suya pero no pudo evitar girarse a ver aquel ser que le robaba la atención en todo momento.

-Bien ya estan advertidos.- La mujer inicio la escritura en el pizarrón.- Oh es verdad.- Se giro.- Kambara, Minamoto, quiero hablar con ambos a la salida.- Los demás chicos se giraron con impresión los únicos chicos más tranquilos parecían que iban a tener una regañiza, Takuya se encogió por otro lado Kouji abrió su libro de apuntes y presto atención.

La mañana estaba corriendo con lentitud y con mucha dificultad el descanso inicio, Kouji se puso en pie sin siquiera llamar a Takuya abandono el salón con aquel estirpe, andar elegante y frío, las chicas suspiraron al verle partir, pero sus suspiros se tornaron murmuros cuando Takuya le siguió.

El castaño le perdió el rastro pero pronto supo en donde se encontrarían subió las gradas a paso acelerado y justo cuando dio la vuelta en el tercer piso de 4 se topo con la pareja de tortolos.

-Ten más cuidado Takuya.- Koichi levantaba a Sakano quien había caído al suelo.

-Lo siento Koichi, ¿Sakano estas bien?- El de la cabellera castaña sonrío.

-No te reocupes estoy bien, Koichi creo que Takuya lleva prisa.-

-Si pero quería hablar con el, precisamente para eso bajábamos al 2° piso ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Si Koichi lo recuerdo pero, será mejor dejarlo ir de seguro tiene algo importante que hacer.- Takuya hizo una reverencia y continuo su camino, al momento que paso al lado de Sakano este murmuro algo, que solo Takuya escucharía.-Llévalo a la cima al templo prohibido.- Takuya se giro de golpe al escuchar esto, pestaño varias ocasiones y observo a Sakano Koichi ya estaba bajando las gradas, mientras que el de los ojos verdes le dedico un mirada calida y amable a Takuya para finalizar diciendo.-Esta noche.- Sakano se giro al instante que gritó.-¡Koichi espérame!-

Takuya continúo su camino, al llegar a la azotea calmo su andar por uno más lento quería llegar hasta donde se encontraba Kouji, pero a la ves no.-"De seguro me odia y me cito aquí para decirme que ya no me acerque más a el".- Mientras caminaba su mente le jugaba muy feo, pensaba que tal vez le golpearía por haberle besado de la manera más aprovechada del mundo, logro llegar, más sin embargo no le salieron palabras de la boca solo observaba el piso de cemento bajo sus pies, lleno de grava y de partículas de polvo.

El silencio reino ni uno de otro hablaban, Kouji permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada perdida hacia el paisaje que desde ese lugar se podía apreciar, Takuya por otro lado se había dedicado a sentir el aroma de los cabellos negros de Kouji, los cuales eran acariciados por el viento.-Takuya.- Por fin se escucho la voz ronca, resonante y tan agradable para los oídos del castaño.

El aludido no dijo nada, solo elevo su rostro.-…-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no hablas? Ayer en la noche cuando me llamaste no parabas de hablar.- Mustió.

-Kouji… Yo… Lo siento, cometí un error y traicione tu amistad.-

-Nada de eso te aprovechaste de mi confianza.- Hablo molesto.

-Es que no, no podía resistirme más.- El castaño se acerco un poco más intento tocarlo pero este se hizo para atrás.- Kouji se que me odias, y no te culpo si ya no quieres ser mi amigo le entiendo; pero antes déjame decirte lo que siento por ti.- El de la mirada Azul negra no hizo más que fruncir el seño y con esto Takuya se soltó.

-Desde el primer momento en que te ví no pude evitar sentirme atraído por ti, te colaste en mi mente, cuerpo y corazón; no se por que fue ni como paso, solo siento que esto es fuerte pase tantos años ocultando lo que sentía por ti… Y tenía que decírtelo tarde o temprano; pero más que nada te lo dije así por que sentía que sufrías.- Takuya ahora giro su rostro a un lado.- Ayer me dijiste que yo me burlaba de ti, eso jamás… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si tu eres mi sentido de vida.- Takuya sonrío.- No sabes las ganas que me daban de ahorcar a Zoe, por tenerte a sus pies, Kouji, no me importa lo que pienses si me golpeas o me gritas no me interesa… Pero por favor no me apartes de tu lado…Kouji yo te quiero…-

Estas ultimas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Kouji se abrieran enormemente, se le notaba en la cara que no podía creer ni procesar todo lo que le había dicho Takuya su viejo amigo, giro su mirada y dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.- Takuya no logro entenderlo.-

-No te pido que lo entiendas solo que no dejemos de ser amigos, si sentir esto significa perderte, lo tratare de reprimir.-

-No, eso sería egoísta e inmaduro.-

-¿Pero entonces Kouji qué quieres que haga?-

-No quiero que hagas nada, demonios, ¡Me confundes!-

-Perdón.-

-No te disculpes.- Kouji se acerco para elevar su mano y ponerla en su hombro.- Yo tengo que disculparme por golpearte ayer.-

-Ya hace mucho que no me golpeabas.-

-¡¿Qué?! Jamás te he golpeado.- Kouji pestaño varias veces.

-Si esa ves en el digimundo, recuerdas, aquella vez en donde tu estabas dentro de una casa de los digimon caracoles y yo entre, me golpeaste con un palo.- Takuya se acaricio la cabeza.

-A es cierto.- Kouji hizo memoria y dejo salir una risa.-En aquel momento, estábamos pequeños.-

-Y asustados.-

-Si y mucho.-

-Maduramos desde ese entonces, ¿No te parece?-

-Si así fue.- Ambos ahora se sentaron para observar el paisaje, luego de varias brisas calurosas y deliciosos olores provenientes de ambos, Takuya hablo.

-Kouji.- EL mencionado le observo atento.-¿Tengo posibilidad?- Kouji se sonrojo por un momento y girando la mirada lentamente tomo los barrotes del muro para ponerse en pie.

-No te hagas ilusiones Takuya.- Coloco sus manso en los bolsillos pero pronto prosiguió.- No se que consecuencias tendremos de todo esto, pero podríamos… Intentarlo.- Esto último lo dijo con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-¡¡En serio?!- Takuya se paro de golpe y se acerco a Kouji con rapidez.

-¡Takuya que te quede claro lo…lo voy a pensar!-

Takuya le vio partir para quedar solo en el lugar, el castaño salio de su asombro y dedujo inteligentemente que…-¡¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE, QUE, QUE TENGO UNA OPORTUNIDAD!!-

Kouji quien escucho el enorme grito, sudo una gotita.-"¿'Esto será un error?"- Pensó el peli largo continuando su camino.

**OooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooO**

_**Unas horas después…**_

El día de clases terminaba, el timbre de salida había tocado como loco, los alumnos del salón de primero abandonaban este, todos a acepción de dos chicos.

Ambos chicos ordenaron sus mochilas y se acercaron a la maestra.-Esperen muchachos calificare estos exámenes y enseguida hablo con ambos.- Takuya observo a Kouji y este le dedico una mirada confusa.

La mujer castaña, por fin termino su trabajo y dijo con una sonrisa.- Minamoto-kun sacaste 9 excelente tus notas se están normalizando, ya era hora.- Lugo observo a Takuya.- Y tu sacaste 7, como siempre.- Pero la profesora igual le dedico una sonrisa.- Takuya se dejo caer al pupitre.- Bueno, bueno un par muy singular.- La castaña suspiro.- Bueno chicos como ya saben el viernes tenemos una salida en grupo y por eso necesito su ayuda.- La maestra ahora les observo chantajista.

-¿Y de que trata?- Kouji se cruzo de brazos y con mirada seria.

-Pues verán tenía pensado ir esta noche a hablar con el sacerdote del templo, para que nos preparara el templo; pero….- La maestra se rasco la cabeza.

-No me diga quiere que vayamos.-

-Asi es, Takuya, sucede que, mostraron mucha responsabilidad el día de ayer y pues quien mejor que ustedes dos, además Takuya esto te dará un punto adicional en tu examen.-

-Que sean dos.- Dijo Takuya.

-¡¿Qué?!- Mustio Kouji.

-¡Uno y medio!- Respondió la maestra

-Dos o nada.- Takuya la observo seria.

-¡Espera como que dos que demonios!-

-Esta bien trato echo, dos puntos para ti Kambara, ¡Y tu Minamoto que deseas?-

-¿Esta hablando en serio?-

-Si vamos Kouji.-

-No gracias me largo.- Kouji se puso en pie.

-Minamoto-kun, siéntate.-

-No voy a hacerle caso a una maestra chantajista.- Dijo deslizando la puerta.

-Hummm… Entonces puedes explicarme ¿En donde están los ticket que no recibí ayer?- La maestra hablo con malicia y picardía.

-Esta bien date prisa Takuya.- Kouji tomo la carta que llevarían hasta donde el sacerdote para poder realizar la visita.

Nuestros chicos salieron del enorme Colegio, para en la entrada de este decir.-Nos veremos a las 7:00pm en las gradas que conducen al templo, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si esta bien nos vemos allá.- Ambos se despidieron mientras en los alrededores alguien les observaba con insistencia.

-Debo hacer que ambos, entren a la puerta.- Dijo la silueta con voz malévola y ronca desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro.


	5. Chapter 5 la puerta y el futuro

"La puerta y el futuro"

"_**La puerta y el futuro".**_

o**ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo**

_**En casa de Kouji 6:03pm…**_

-¡¿Qué iras a donde?!- Koichi por poco se atraganta con la cena.

-Tengo que ir a templo con Takuya, son ordenes de la Sensei.- La madrastra de Kouji y Koichi observo al padre ambos.

-Es solo un templo no pasará nada.- Dijo el señor de lentes redondos, es que a pesar de que ambos habían decidido vivir en esa ciudad, tenían que soportar a su padre y a su esposa y conformarse con ver a su madre solo los fines de semana cuando ella podía escapar del trabajo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Cuestionó el pelinegro gemelo de Kouji.

-No será rápido.- Se puso en pie y agilizo su movimientos depositando su plato, palillos y vaso en el lavado.- Bien es hora de irme.-

-Que tengas un feliz paseo Kouji.- Dijo la señora de ojos y hablar amable, mientras ofrecía el postre a su otro hijastro.

Ya Kouji caminaba por los alrededores y cercanías de las gradas del templo, a lo lejos observo a Takuya, se podría decir que examino su vestimenta, unos cargos, negros una camiseta ocre y una camisa a botones abierta y mangas cortas de color negro era lo que le acompañaban al chico de cabellos castaños; con respecto a Kouji el fue más simple una polera manga larga como a el tanto le gustaban de color azul y aquellos cargos negros, en su cabeza le acompañaba su fiel pañoleta que ahora ya era negra igual que sus cabellos.

-Vaya que puntual.- Dijo llegando a su compañero.

-No quise hacerte esperar.-

-Hablas como si estuvieses esperando a una chica.- Dijo molesto.

-Oh perdona no era con esa intención.-

-Ya olvídalo, vamos.- Ambos subieron las gradas hasta llegar a la cima, el crepúsculo estaba dando sus últimos rastros de vida dejando ver el cielo de un color púrpura, mientras nuestros chicos se adentraban en la entrada del templo tres monjes barrían.

-¡Buenas noches!- Saludo Takuya.-Estamos buscando al Sacerdote encargado.- Uno de ellos se detuvo.

-Soy yo muchacho dime que deseas.-

-Pues somos los representantes del Colegio Shibuya y estamos aquí de parte de la maestra…-

-Mir.- Intervino Kouji.

-A se refieren a Rica.- El sacerdote esbozo una sonrisa.- pasen por acá, les llevo a una sala ordenada y al estilo antiguo.- Díganle a su maestra que no trate de evitarme.-

-¿La conoce?- Pregunto imprudentemente Takuya.

-Si fue mi amiga desde que tenía 9 años.-

-Oh.- Takuya suspiro hondamente.

-Escuche, no sabemos la razón por la cual no quiere hablar con usted, pero nos dijo que trajéramos esto.- El sacerdote tomo el papel lo observo con minuciosidad y suspiro.

-Bien entonces díganle que todo estará preparado.- Takuya asintió mientras a lo lejos le atrajo una luz justamente a su lado derecho.

La mirada cafesosa de Takuya se agudizo para ver que había en ese lugar y no pudo evitar preguntar.-¿Qué es ese lugar?- El sacerdote se giro denotando que ese lugar…

-Se le conoce como el templo prohibido.-

-¿Templo prohibido?- El sacerdote asintió.-¿Por qué es prohibido?-

-Lo siento chicos no puedo decirles nada más.-

-Bien entonces hay que irnos ya, vamos Takuya.- Kouji se puso en pie.- Gracias por su tiempo.

-De nada.-

Ambos llegaron a la entrada bajaron las gradas en dirección a las gradas que les hacían decender del templo, Takuya antes de poder bajarlas recordó.-"Llévalo al templo prohibido….Esta noche".- Sin saber como ni por que se giro para ver que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, tomo el brazo de Kouji y le jaló sin previo aviso para ocultarse tras los árboles.

-¡¿Qué haces Takuya?!- El cuestionado se agacho un momento y le silencio.

-Silencio.- Takuya notó que todos los monjes se estaban retirando, y las luces de los faroles se encendían todos menos las que dirigían al templo prohibido.

-¿No te da curiosidad?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El templo.-

-No, vámonos.- Dijo levantándose, pero Takuya le jaló de golpe.

-Vamos Kouji solo quiero ver que estatuas hay en ese lugar.-

-¿Pero te volviste loco o que? Esta prohibido o sea que no se puede entrar.- Dijo más serio el Minamoto.

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo?-

-Eso es estupido.-

-Entonces ven conmigo.- La jalo y a Kouji no le quedo de otra más que seguirle, le había retado y eso para el era algo que no podía negar.

Ambos se colaron, pasaron la cadena que evitaba el paso, muy de cerca alguien les vigilaba.-Debo asegurarme de que entren.- Dijo la persona que les observaba siguiéndoles.

Takuya y Kouji entraron a la oscura cámara de adoración era enorme, era toda de madera, desde el momento en que entraron lograron sentir un aroma a madera e incienso, en cada paso el crujir de las maderas bajos sus pies hacía eco en el enorme lugar. Al fondo de este se encontraba una enorme e imponente figura, parecía un dinosaurio.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- Kouji noto el extraño monumento se acerco para analizarlo mejor, a su alrededor se encontraban dos monumentos más uno parecía un pequeño gato con dos enormes orejotas y el otro parecía un zorro pero parado en dos patas.

-Esto es extraño.- Al instante un fuerte ruido se dejo escuchar.-¿Qué fue eso?- Una luz roja, comenzó a brillar en el piso justo frente a las imponentes estatuas, Takuya se acerco de a pocos.

-Takuya, no te acerques.-

-Vamos solo quiero ver que es….- Takuya llego al lugar se agacho para tocar pero enseguida el piso se comenzó a desquebrajar, Takuya intento apartarse pero.

-¡Takuya muévete se romperá!-

-No puedo moverme.-

-¿Qué?-

-Ko…Kouji.- El piso se desquebrajo por completo, enseguida a Takuya lo estaba tragando la luz roja, Kouji corrió a ayudarlo tomando una de sus manos y sujetándolo lo intento subir pero el pelilargo sintió una fuerte presión.

-¿Qué…Que es esto?- Ambos fueron jalados por el orificio para tras de ellos dejar un orificio.

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

Caían precipitosamente traspasando por ramas de extraños árboles hasta llegar a caer sobre una extraña superficie de algodón, Kouji en la caída perdió su pañoleta Takuya por poco pierde la camisa a botones, el castaño se incorporó rápidamente hasta llegar a Kouji.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-

-Si… ¿Que demonios es este lugar?- Dijo analizando con la mirada.

Takuya observo el cielo estrellado y acompañado de tres lunas cada una en distinto color, pronto el resplandor de las lunas fue bloqueado por un enorme animal.-¡Imposible!- Kouji estaba impresionado.

Takuya camino dificultosamente hasta donde el pelilargo.-¿Tu crees que sea…?-

-El Digimundo.-Dijeron ambos aturdidos, notando a varios digimon rodearles.

-¡¡Muévanse, muévanse!!- Gritaba un pequeño de ojos grandes y test blanca justo en la cintura un cinturón rosa.

Takuya se rasco los ojos.-Bokomon.- Dijo incrédulo.

-¿Takuya?- El digimon se apuro a llegar hasta los visitantes.-¡¡No puede ser TAKUYA KOUJI!!- Grito airándose enzima de ambos.-¿Cómo encontraron al entrada al mundo digital.-

-¡¿Esa era una entrada?!-

Kouji calló en cuenta y repuso.-¡Te dije que vi un digimon en mi habitación hace unos días!-

-Oh, bienvenidos, muchachos, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Dijo Bokomon ayudándoles a bajar.

-La verdad si Bokomon, ¿En donde estamos?-

-En el país del Juguete tienen suerte de haber encontrado esta puerta.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza para luego señalar hacía arriba.- ¿Ven esos orificios? Son 5 en total, 2 están sellados y este permanece abierto.-

-¿Con que fin?- Cuestionó Kouji.

-Pues con el fin de ayudar a nuestros amigos humanos.- Sonrío Bokmon.-

-Al parecer nada a cambiado Bokomon.-

-Pues un poco Takuya, desde que derrotaron a Lucemon la paz a reinado y pues estamos muy aburridos.-

-¿Eso es bueno supongo?- Mustió el castaño.

-Ummm Si, ¿Pero que les trae por acá?-

-Nos trajo la curiosidad de este insolente es hora de irnos, prometí llegar temprano.- Kouji inicio su caminar.-¿Por donde es la salida?-

-Vamos Kouji no quieres recordar tus días en el Digimundo.- Takuya sonrío pícaramente.

-No, hay que irnos.- Kouji al decir esto notó una sombra oculta entre los árboles, frunció el ceño y trepo con agilidad las ramas para llegar a la puerta.

-Bueno Bokomon fue un placer verte.-

-¡¿Se van rápido?!-

-Si lo lamento.-

-Esta bien.-

-¿Bokomon es al única forma de salir?- Cuestiono Kouji al notar que no podrían alcanzar el orificio de donde cayeron.

-Si es la uncía forma.- Pronto las ramas de los árboles se movieron para de ellas aparecer un Digimon, este al hacer presencia se arrodillo frente a Takuya y Kouji.

-Los antiguos guerreros legendarios, la uncía prueba viviente de que los Digimon y los humanos pueden fusionarse.- Dijo aún con el rostro cabizbajo, Bokomon no comprendía y se adelanto a preguntar.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿No lo conoces Bokomon?- Cuestionó Kouji.

-Es imposible que me conozca, soy Elterfiremon y he venido del futuro para advertirles.- Takuya y Kouji se miraron confundidos.

-¿De que hablas?- Mustió urgente el castaño.

-Dentro de unas semanas Lucemon se reencarnara en uno de los legendarios guerreros.- El Digimon de aspecto extraño elevo su mirada.- Debemos estar atentos y deben reconocer quienes de ustedes será e portador de Lucemon un Digimon lleno de envidia, corrompido por la avaricia y por el odio.- Su voz se hizo más gruesa y tenebrosa.

-Creo que eso ya lo saben, Elterfiremon.- Takuya Kouji y Bokomon se giraron al escuchar una nueva voz.

-¡Sakano!- Dijo Kouji.

-Lamento decirte que mi verdadero nombre no es Sakano mi verdadero nombre es Masaru.- El de los ojos verdes sonrío desconcertando a Kouji por completo.

-¡Lo sabia ocultabas algo! ¿Qué pretendes?-

-Prentender… Si se refiere a Koichi eso podríamos hablarlo en privado, con respecto a la explicación de mi nombre puedo responderla.-Masaru saco de entre sus ropas una credencial, muy moderna para ser de la epoca.- Pertenezco al equipo de DATS en el futuro… -El castaño interrumpido.

-Jah, ¿No tienes otra cosa más creíble?- Takuya observo a Kouji con cierta mirada inquisitoria.-¿No me digas que vas a créele?-

-Kouji si el mundo Digital aún existe es por algo.- Takuya presto atención al chico que decía venir del futuro.

-No puedo decirles todo en concreto solo advertirles, que mi misión en esta época es para evitar el despertar de Lucemon, por otro lado tengo otra misión pero… Esa no se las diré hasta que la logre.-

-¿De cuanto tiempo estas hablando?- Kouji ahora hablaba razonable.

-Estoy hablando de 20 años más, en abril del año 2025 Lucemon ataca por primera ves la tierra tal y como sucedió hace ya 60 años, y hace ya más de 25 años, los Digimon siempre estuvieron ahí para aguardar y protegernos de los ataques de distintos digimons… Pero.- Masaru entristeció.-En el primer ataque la organización DATS desapareció gracias al ataque de los datamons, todo cayó y el mundo fue invadido por los digimons creados por Lucemon.-

-¡Creados por Lucemon?!-

-Si al enviarlo a la eterna oscuridad, reunió los datos especificos para poder reclutar humanos con los más oscuros corazones, delincuentes, asesinos y entre muchos más; se les conoció como Digihumanoides la pelea fue ardua y fuerte muchos murieron hasta que apareció el…- Masaru estaba ahora con un brillo en los ojos.- Un guerrero, un humano que podía digievolucionar y ayudarnos a controlar la situación.- Masaru observo con aquella mirada ilusionado a Kouji y Takuya.

-¿Pero que sucedió con este guerrero?- Cuestionó Kouji.

-El hizo todo lo posible, lucho hasta el final derrotando a Lucemon, pero este abrió una brecha en el tiempo, "El" Estaba muy cansado para seguir a Lucemon, Yo no tenía nada que perder y me ofrecí de prisa.- Maseru trago grueso.- Lucemon en el umbral declaro sus planes y ese fue destruir el nacimiento de ese guerrero.- Masaru apretó su puño.- No puedo permitirlo y mucho menos dejar que Agunimon muera una ves más.- Lagrimas rodaron en su rostro para luego observar a Elterfiremon.- El es el Digimon que se desprendió de nuestro salvador, lo mando junto conmigo para protegerme.-

-Imposible Lucemon esta encerrado.- Bokomon no quería aceptarlo.

-Al que encerraron será despertado dentro de unas semanas y es ese encuentro entre Lucemon normal se encuentre con el perfeccionado.-

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?- Kouji se movió rápido.

-Lo siento Kouji.- Masaru se acerco a el para sujetarlo de la mano.-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada tenemos que esperar.-

Takuya trago grueso al escuchar esto.-Entonces debemos avisarles a los demás.-

-Exacto.- Masaru asintió.

-¿Koichi sabe de esto?-

-No esperaba decirlo a ustedes primero.-

-Entonces hay que avisarles.- Kouji observo a Takuya.

-No quiero ser inoportuno pero, es hora de regresar al mundo real.- Los tres desalojaron el mundo digital dejando en zozobra a Bokomon y a los demás digimon.

**OoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooO******

  
_**Italia Milan…**_

Ventana de MSN:

Cherry: Hola Zoe como te va por aya?.

Zoe: Bien…

Cherry: sucede algo?

Zoe: Si Cherry eres mi amiga y en la única que puedo confiar además la unica que me puede decir que sucede en Japon.

Cherry: Me asustas Zoe-chan que sucede?

Zoe: Dime Kouji ya tiene novia?

Cherry: ……… Te refieres a Kouji minamoto?

Zoe: Si baka.

Cherry: Pues que yo sepa no, pero sabes.

Zoe: Dime

Cherry: escuche unos rumores por ahí…

Zoe: Que rumores?

Cherry: Dicenq eu a Takuya le gsuat Kouji.

Zoe: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee??

Cherry: Puedes creerlo OO

La ventana del msn permanecía intacta a la rubia no le había caído nada en gracia esta noticia.-"No Kouji tiene que ser mío".- Pensó.-"Pero que piensas Zoe el se te declaro ye s seguro que se muere por ti".- La habitación estaba a oscuras, pronto en la computadora se noto un destello, pero la rubia no noto esto, Por otro lado en Japón Cherry ya no recibió respuesta y se desconecto.

Cherry: envió un zumbido.

Zoe: A los ientoe s que…

Cherry: Te quedaras tan tranquila?

Zoe: a QUE TE REFIERES?

Cherry: A que pienas hacer los vi besarse la ultima ves.

Zoe: No puede ser, es enserio??

Cherry: Si además Kouji decía que eras odiosa y toda una molestia.- Zoe se enojo de sobre manera, pero no con Kouji si no con.

-Takuya….- La rubia inicio a escribir.

Zoe: Ese maldito desgraciado siempre estuvo tras de mi Kouji.

Cherry: Entonces que esperas para vengarte??

Zoe: Eso Hare, ese maldito nos e saldrá con la suya, Cherry.

Cherry: Dime?

Zoe: Regreso en tres semanas.

Cherry: aquí te esperare amiga….-Cherry se desconecto, Zoe observo esto con extrañeza pero pronto se puso en pie y con paso enojado, Lucemon apareció en el monitor sonriendo de forma macabra para luego salir y entrar tras la rubia, en el sanitario Zoe se lavaba la cara cuando elevo su rostro para verse al espejo no pudo creer lo que vio.

-Lu…Lucemon.- Se giro rápidamente y este se introdujo as u cuerpo, tornando así sus ojos a un color negro.

-Ya esta.- Zoe cayo al piso luego de un rato despertó mareada y aturdida.

-¿Qué paso?- Dijo levantándose despacio y acariciándose la cien.- Creo que debo dormir el desvelo me deja tonta.- Se acomodo en la cama y cerro los ojos.


	6. Chapter 6 sanando tu corazón

: "Sanando tu corazón"

_**: "Sanando tu corazón".**_

La noche no fue para nada tranquila, pues Takuya y Kouji llegaron a un acuerdo decidieron dormir esa noche en casa del castaño, pues deberían de saber más acerca de lo que sucedería en el futuro y Masaru era el único que podría hacerles salir de sus dudas. Kouji llamo a casa, para avisar que se quedaría fuera de paso también llamo a su hermano para que llegara a reunirse con ellos, aún le esperaban.

Masaru bebía un vaso con agua cortesía de la madre de Takuya, mientras era observado por un serio Kouji.-¿Le sucede algo Kouji?-

-…- El cuestionado se relajo un poco y soltó sus brazos para apoyarlos en el piso de madera.- Simplemente me parece que estas muy tranquilo, para lo que nos acabas de decir.-

-¿Qué insinúas Kouji?- Takuya se sentó a su lado.

-No me preocupo por que se que mi misión se cumplirá, pero hablando de otras cosas mientras viene mi adorado Koichi, ¿Usted ya se decidió por aceptar al joven Takuya?-

Kouji se dejo ver sonrojado y desconcertado.-¡¿Pero que cosas estas diciendo?!-

-Kouji baja la voz mis padres están en la sala.-

-Es que este es un entrometido y además un indiscreto.- Masaru dejo salir una risa cariñosa pero pronto se le borro cuando escucho a la madre de Takuya decir.

-¡Takuya tu otro amigo acaba de llegar!.- El castaño se levanto rápidamente para ir por Koichi a la entrada esto le dio tiempo para que Masaru analizará la situación de ambos chicos.

-Al parecer esta confundido ¡No es verdad?-

-No te interesa.-

-Lo se, pero creo que su confusión se solucionaría si tan solo lo intentará.-

-¿Por qué insistes en eso?-

-Por que e notado que Takuya esta muy enamorado de usted.-

-Esas son tonterías.-

-No, te equivocas Kouji, las tonterías son las estupideces que hacemos cuando nos portamos mal; pero en amor es solo un paso enorme para la vida.- Masaru le observo con aquellos ojos verdes y llenos de amabilidad pues en Kouji podía ver a aquel guerrero que una ves les salvo.

-¿Tu amas a mi hermano?-

-Si lo amo, y estoy seguro que cuando regrese a mi época el sufrirá por mi partida.-

-¡¿Te iras?!-

-Así es.- El castaño de ojos verdes se mostró sufriente ante la confesión.- Cuando termine mi labor tendré que regresar a mi futuro, en donde estoy seguro volveré a ver a Thoma, y a los demás.-

-le romperás el corazón si te vas.- Masaru no dijo palabra alguna cuando ambos vieron entrar a Koichi y a Takuya.

-¡¿Sakano que haces aquí?!-

-Es una larga historia Koichi…- El pelinegro y gemelo de Kouji tomo asiento al lado de su castaño este narro lo sucedido y contó lo que anteriormente le había dicho a Kouji y Takuya el gemelo no acababa de comprender como es que una vez más Lucemon había salido de su letargo y causado daño.

-¿Ese guerrero como se llama?-

-Lo lamento mi querido Koichi pero no puedo dar detalles de el.- Kouji le vio serio.

-¿Por qué ocultas tanto? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?-

-No es esa la cuestión estimado Kouji-san, es solo que deseo esperar a que se cumpla mi misión y cuidar que nada se interponga en esta para poder darles detalles.-

-¡¿Y cual es esa misión?!- Gritó arto el peli largo.

-Clámate Kouji no te sobre saltes.- Takuya intento tranquilizarle.-Ahora lo primordial es hacer contacto con J.P. y Tommy…- Takuya dejo hasta ahí la frase.

-¿Te olvidas de Zoe?- Dijo el de los ojos azul oscuro.

-Si Zoe…- Dijo un poco triste el castaño, observando el piso de madera en su habitación, Kouji notó su error al parecer a Takuya le había afectado que nombrara a la rubia.

-Takuya…- Dijo intentando remediar su error.

-Kouji, creo que debes ser claro con Takuya.- Koichi hablo serio.-No puedes hacerle sufrir de esta manera.-

El ambiente se torno tenso, Kouji estaba entre la espada y la pared envuelto en dos dilemas por un lado tenía al ser que le había demostrado que lo amaba y había robado su primer beso por el otro extremo estaba ese amor que sentía por la rubia: el silencio de la recamara hizo más duro el ambiente. Takuya se puso en pie resignado.

-No importa Kouji… Yo estaré feliz si tu lo estas.- Dijo dándole al espalda para poder ocultar sus ojos cafés en estos ya se formaban lagrimas.-Yo aceptare tu decisión sea la que sea…- Masaru les observo tomando cuidado de los ojos de Kouji, estos mostraban una culpabilidad y una confusión notable.

-Creo que aquí sobramos Koichi.- Masaru se puso en pie.- Takuya necesito hablar con Koichi a solas.-

-Vayan a la habitación de al lado es la de huéspedes.- Dijo con voz un tanto aguada. Ambos salieron de la habitación; sin embargo Kouji estaba tenso y con el rostro preocupado.

El silencio se dejo sentir una ves más, el castaño no pudo evitar dejar salir sus lagrimas.- Cre…Creo que lo mejor será que la elijas a ella.- Kouji elevo su mirada arqueando sus cejas en muestra de tristeza.

-Takuya…-

-Yo… Jamás podré tener un espacio en tu corazón Kouji.-

El mencionado se puso en pie al escuchar el sollozo del castaño.-Takuya…- Dijo acercándose para verle llorar.-Perdóname….-

-No te disculpes sabía que no me aceptarías.- Kouji se hizo a un lado pues Takuya se rebusco una camisa para limpiar sus lagrimas.- Mira que tonto aún sigo siendo un niño… Estoy llorando como lo hacía de pequeño todo por ser débil.-

Kouji estaba mortificado y es que de verdad no quería que pasará esto su mente giraba a toda prisa, a sus recuerdos vino el poderoso desplante de Zoe y se vio a si mismo en Takuya trago saliva pasando un fuerte nudo al recordar ese momento y deducir que.-"Siempre estuviste ahí en esos momentos cuando más necesitaba de alguien, siempre fuiste tu quien me daba su hombro para llorar o me animaba a seguir a delante Takuya… Que ciego fui."- Se acerco despacio y tembloroso hasta donde el castaño el jamás había demostrado amor más que a su verdadera madre y a su hermano. Sus pasos fueron lentos pero lograron encontrarse con el castaño.

Este elevo su rostro para ver con incredulidad que Kouji le abrazaba sus manos se enredaron en su torso pronto la cabeza de Kouji se acomodo bajo su barbilla, al castaño le comenzó a latir rápido el corazón; no pudo expresar palabra solo se dejo abrazar pero luego de unos segundos el enrosco sus brazos en aquel delgado cuerpo una de sus manos acaricio los cabellos negros de Kouji.

Este al sentir la respuesta de su abrazo cerro los ojos para poder decir lo que tanto había analizado.-Takuya….- El mencionado abrió los ojos para poder poner atención.- Por favor… Enséñame a amar, enséñame a curar mi corazón; Dime por favor como se hace.- Kouji apretó más el abrazo.

Pero Takuya se separo un poco para con su mano derecha tomar la barbilla de Kouji y elevarla en dirección a su rostro.-Cierra los ojos.- Le dijo con voz suave y cariñosa, Kouji así lo hizo. Pronto el pelinegro sintió como sus labios eran besados con suma delicadeza y dulzura no se asusto pero si sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía por aquel beso el castaño intensifico más aquella muestra de amor, sacando la punta de su lengua tímidamente y delinear los labios que tanto ansiaba besar.

-"Kouji, Kouji, Kouji cuanto tiempo ansíe este beso, este elixir de tus labios eres tan suave delicado y calido…."- Separo sus labios un poco para pensar en voz alta.- Kouji… Te amo.- Dijo dejando salir su aliento y enjugando con este los labios ahora húmedos de Kouji este ultimo al escuchar esta declaración tan dulce y tierna abrió despacio los ojos aquellos ojos azules negros, los cuales demostraban incredulidad pero suma seguridad; extrañando el rose de aquellos labios morenos Kouji beso una vez más a Takuya esa noche Kouji aseguro que si podría sanar su corazón con Takuya, esa muestra de cariño fue el interruptor que prendió esa nueva llama en su ser.

**OoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooO**

**La mañana llego deprisa, Kouji y Koichi ya se encontraban en casa, el de la coleta estaba un tanto distraído ese día Koichi noto esto y antes de poder alistarse para ir al Colegio dijo.-¿Cómo salio todo ayer pudieron hablar?-**

**Kouji se sonrojo de sobre manera sin poder dar una respuesta.- Eso quiere decir que si… Kouji date prisa aún que estemos alerta no quiere decir que dejemos el Colegio.-**

**-Lo se.- El pelinegro se apresuro a entrar al cuarto de baño, Kouji se retiro aquellas ropas soltando su coleta para dejar correr aquellos espesos cabellos negros antes de poder entrar a la regadera la encendió para tener un poco más agradable el agua. El de los ojos azules oscuros se miro al espejo recordando aquel beso no pudo evitarse el sentirse apenado y sonrojado pero al tocar sus labios aquel estremecimiento se dejo sentir una vez más.**

**Dejo esto por un momento y sometió su cuerpo en aquellas gotas de agua que le bañaban dulcemente colándose entre su pálida piel metiéndose en cada rincón de su cuerpo acariciando sus cabellos y dándole un poco de paz…**

**OoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooO**

_**Aún no me lo creo esto es algo impresionante Kouji por fin me acepto tanta emoción e ilusión en mi corazón siento que me va a estallar de alegría, siento como mi cuerpo se pone chinito solo al recordar aquellos labios ¡Dios que exquisitos son! Me muevo como zombie mi mente esta totalmente perdida y enamorada que hasta ya se me olvido que estábamos bajo emergencia; pero eso no impedirá las clases me alisto como rayo luego de darme una necesaria ducha; pues con vergüenza admito que me excite al solo recordar a mi solitario lobo.**_

_**¿Lobo? Es verdad una ves más recuerdo que estaremos luchando si esto se pone feo… Tomo mi mochila y me despido de mi hermano y madre para pasar robándome un bollo de la mesa en el comedor mis pasos son rápidos y siento como si la mañana me recibiera feliz pero recuerdo las varias llamadas que hicimos ayer por la noche.**_

**Oooooooooooo Flash backoooooooooooooooO**

**-Afortunadamente encontramos a Tommy y J.P.- Decía Koichi un tanto aliviado pero pronto su cuerpo se tenso al preguntar.-¿Quién llamara a Zoe?-**

**-Yo lo Hare.- Dijo el castaño con tranquilidad a lo que Kouji le observo impresionado, marco el número de área para pronto hacer contacto, antes de que respondieran cuestiono.-¿Qué hora es el Milán?-**

**-Tenemos el mismo horario solo con diferencia Takuya.- Respondió Koichi.**

**-Creo que es una hora menos que acá.- **

**-¡Ah si buenas noches! Con la señorita Zoe.-**

**-Ciao, Ciao?- (Hola, Hola?)**

**-Takuya estas hablando en Japonés.-**

**-Pero no se como hablar en Italiano.- Kouji arrebato el auricular.**

**-Veamos si puedo recordar.-Kouji se la pensó un poco y apresuro.- Ciao prego Zoe.- (Traducción: Hola con Zoe por favor).**

-Chi denomina?- (Quien habla?)

- Il suo minamoto di Kouji dell'amico.- (Su amigo Kouji Minamoto).

-Attenda un minuto.- (Espere un minuto) La mujer al otro lado de la línea lo dejo en espera.

-¿Cómo es que sabes italiano Kouji?-

-Zoe me enseño un poco.- Takuya se puso serio.- Era cuando hablábamos por teléfono.-

-Por eso la enorme cuenta.- Mustió Koichi.

-Ciao?-

-Zoe, es Kouji.-

-¡Hola!- Grito la chica emocionada, pero Takuya le arrebato ahora el teléfono.

-Escucha Zoe, esto es una emergencia y si mis padres descubren que hable a otro país me castigan tres meses seguidos.-

-¿Takuya?-

-Si.-

-¡¡Qué hace KOUJI EN TU CASA A ESTAS HORAS?!-

Takuya No pudo evitar la sonrisa ganadora.- Eso te lo explico luego necesitamos que regreses.-

-¿Pero que sucede cual es la prisa?-

-Una vez más somos llamados al Digimundo.-

-¿He?-

-Ya lo oíste así que no se como lo Haras pero trae tu humildad Italiana a estas tierras.-

-Esta bien ¿Puedo hablar con Kouji?- Takuya observo a su peli largo quien se encontraba con una mirada herida.

-No lo siento, espero que regreses pronto necesito hablar contigo.- El castaño le colgó sin siquiera esperar un adiós; Takuya trago grueso sabía que cuando regresará Zoe las cosas se pondrían duras y competitivas.

**Oooooooooooo Flash back**** end oooooooooooooooO**

-"No voy a permitir que Zoe te arrebate de mis brazos Kouji".- Dejo los recuerdos atrás y emprendió a correr para llegar al Colegio, en donde Masaru, Koichi y Kouji le esperaban en la entrada.-¡Buenos días!-

-Hola Takuya.- Saludaron Koichi y Masaru, el único que no se atrevía a saludar ni a verlo a la cara era Kouji.

-¿Pasa algo Kouji?-

-Nada… Hay que entrar a clases.- Dijo pasando entre los tres chicos para adelantarse su rostro parecía un tomate y quería disimularlo con hacerse el fuerte.

-Ta-ku-ya.- Se acerco Koichi para pasarla un brazo sobre el hombro del castaño.-¿Qué le hiciste a Kouji desde que llegamos a casa esta mañana anda muy tímido.-

-Será que todo se soluciono entre ustedes.- Mofo Masaru.

Takuya se sonrojo de sobre manera.- A…Pues…. Verás…-

-No me digas que si eres un pervertido.- Dijo gracioso Koichi.

-¡¡Cómo dices esas cosas Koichi?!- Takuya casi estalla de lo rojo que estaba.

-Hum…- Masaru pensó.-"Es hora de actuar".- Se acerco a su castaño amigo y entre el y Koichi iniciaron a caminar llevando entre ambos a Takuya aconsejando como llegar al corazón de cierto aprendiz.

-Te recomiendo que vayas despacio.-

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería que aprovechara la inexperiencia de Kouji.-

-Hum eso también me agrada, je.- Dijo Koichi.

-…- Takuya estaba girando su rostro a ambos lados por un lado las palabras tranquilas y tiernas de Koichi y por el otro los afortunados y atinados comentarios de Masaru pues el ya había captado que se quería comer a su peli largo literalmente hacerlo suyo.

-Debe ser en un ambiente lleno de romanticismo.-

-Si una cena, con velas y todo.-

-En una de estas noches tranquilas de verano.- Agregó Masaru.

-Si antes que…- Koichi se detuvo.- Antes de que esa rubia llegue y de que comience todo Takuya.- El castaño le observo serio.

-Tienen razón, debo actuar rápida o si no… Lo perderé.-

-Haii.- Koichi te gustaría ir conmigo a mi apartamento una hora antes de salir.-

-¿Y eso para que?-

-Pues para preparar todo para la cena de ambos, Takuya por poco se cae al piso al escuchar esto.

-¡¿Te lo tomas muy enserio Masaru?!-

-Digamos que es parte de mi misión.-

-¿Aliarme con Kouji?-

-Je, bueno Koichi es hora de irnos, toma esta es la dirección.- Dijo entregando un papel para desaparecer por los pasillos, Takuya había quedado solo en aquel enorme patio del Colegio pues los alumnos ya habían entrado a sus salones el castañito hiperactivo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-"Solo espero que Kouji no me golpee".- Dijo con una gotita de sudor.

**OoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooO**

La clase fue más confusa que nunca Kouji no dejaba de ver hacia la ventana, excusa para poder ver aquel rostro perfilado y maduro de Takuya, sin querer dejo caer su goma y Takuya se la entrego notando su mirada profunda y con expresión de preocupación.-¿Pasa algo?- Le dijo bajito pues la maestra explicaba uno de los casos más difíciles de estadística.

-No.- Dijo girándose para entrar una vez más en sus apuntes que se habían atrasado por la hermosa distracción.-"Esto es una locura ¿de verdad me gusta Takuya?"- Su mente estaba más preocupada por solucionar este lío que no se dio cuenta que Rika la severa maestra de cabellera café le llamaba.

-¡Minamoto –kun!- Grito para sacar al pelinegro de su mundo.

-Kouji te llaman.- Takuya lo toco justo en el brazo y este se erizo de sobre manera ahí estaba una ves más la extraña sensación de estremecimiento que le causaba Takuya, giro su rostro al castaño pensando.

-"Zoe jamás causo esto".- Devolvió su rostro ala maestra la cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos se puso en pie para pasar al frente y solucionar el problema, la maestra agradeció impresionada y el de la coleta se dejo caer en su pupitre.

El timbre sonó como loco para anunciar el final del día de clases.-¡Recuerden que mañana es la salida al Templo, Kambara Minamoto, necesito que me entreguen la carta de ayer.- Los alumnos salieron del salón dejando a ambos chicos y maestra adentro.

-Aquí tiene.-

-Gracias….- La atesoro en su pecho y luego la guardo sin siquiera leerla.- ¿Kouji estas muy distraído el día de hoy te pasa algo?-

-No sensei, solo estaba pensando en el ejercicio.- Mintió para verla serio.

-Entiendo, bueno pueden retirarse gracias por hacerme el favor ayer.-

-No hay problema…- Ambos salieron del salón afuera una chica de segundo año les esperaba.

-¿Tú eres el hermano de Koichi?-

-Si.-

-Toma.- La chica le entrego una nota.- Me dijo que te la diera, bueno adiós.-

Kouji reviso la nota con atención.- Dice que tuvo que irse temprano y que nos encontraría en casa de Masaru, ¿tu tienes la dirección?-

-Si, Si.- Takuya reconoció el plan de ambos para esta noche.- Bueno entonces vamos aya.-

Eran las 5 de la tarde la hora a la que generalmente salían de clases, caminaron por un parque pasaron por el centro comercial y tomaron el metro.-¿Por qué eligieron un lugar tan lejano?- Cuestiono Kouji.

-Quien sabe.- Takuya subió al metro seguido del pelinegro, tomaron asiento justo en un asiento para dos frente a ellos una pareja de novios se demostraba lo mucho que se amaban, para Kouji esto fue difícil su rostro se torno carmesí.-¿te molesta?- Cuestiono Takuya para pasar su brazo sobre su hombro y hacerlo más cerca de su pecho.

-No…- Dijo apenado.-"¿Por qué todo el mundo nos ve?"- Kouji dedico una mirada asesina a los que observaron el acto con una mirada asombrada, por otro lado unas chicas se hablaban entre ellas.-Takuya.-

-¿Si?- El pelilargo le observo sonrojado y deseoso.

-Quiero….- Dijo apenado.- Bésame…- Termino con estas palabras suaves.

-¿Aquí, estas seguro?-

-Si estoy seguro.- Takuya a comparación de Kouji a le importaba un bledo que le vieran con un chico más si este chico era Kouji a decir verdad Takuya se sentía orgulloso de que fuera el un ser tan delicado, hermoso y educado, sus labios se conectaron con dulzura en los pálidos de su oji azul para delinearlos una vez más con aquella tímida lengua.

Los presentes en el metro no protestaron algunos dejaron salir suspiros y otros giraron sus rostros, las chicas por poco sacan sus teléfonos y tomar fotos, pero el Show se termino al anunciar que habían llegado, Takuya le tomo de la mano y ambos salieron del trasporte. (Como los adoro a los dos kyaaaaaaa)

-Ya estamos cerca.- Dijo acariciando su ano para notar el enorme edificio departamental.

-¿Vive en un departamento?-

-Al parecer así es, es de esperarse no tiene familia ni contactos debió ser difícil llegar a una época en la que todo es tan desfasado, ¿No te parece?-

-Si tienes razón, bueno entremos de una ves.- Ambos entraron al enorme rascacielos para observar el ascensor.-¿Qué piso es?-

-Aún que no lo creas es el último.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Kouji no comprendió como alguien del futuro tendría tanto dinero.

-No me mire así no tengo idea.- Ambos llegaron al ultimo piso, para este entonces la noche estaba cayendo dejando a un lado aquel color púrpura.- Ya estamos aquí.- Tocaron el timbre pero nadie respondió.- Takuya movió el pómulo de la puerta y esta abrió.-Esta abierto.-

Ambos entraron, dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada y admiraron la sala un piso de madera extremadamente brilloso, muebles modernos y una pantalla plasma de 41 pulgadas, para pronto ver que todo estaba bien ordenado y limpio.-Esto es un lugar muy genial.- Dijo Kouji impresionado.

Takuya se adelanto al ver una nota en la mesa.- Mira.- Dijo leyéndola.-"Tuvimos una emergencia, regresaremos pronto acomódense".-

-¿Que emergencia?-Cuestiono Kouji.

-No lo se…- Takuya se acercaba despacio a Kouji este noto sus intenciones y se puso nervioso.

-Takuya…-

-¿Si?-

-Ammmmm.- No pudo decir nada cuando ya sus labios eran besados con cariño, la mano de Takuya se deslizo justo en la mejía del pelinegro para luego acariciar sus cabellos, pronto sujeto la coleta de este y la soltó con delicadeza.-¿Qué haces?-

-Solo quiero verte con los cabellos sueltos.-

-Pe…Mmmmm.- Takuya sello sus labios una ves más acaricio y sintió ese aroma tan delicioso y delicado.

-"Kouji no puedo más".- Pensó en el beso moviendo sus mano hasta donde estaban los botones en el uniforme de Kouji, desabrocho con rapidez tres de ellos Kouji se estremeció, se separo sonrojado del beso.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Solo déjame hacerlo Kouji… Déjame sanar tu corazón.- Kouji cayo rendido ante esas palabras su cuerpo temblaba, además de sentir aquella extraña sensación notó con impotencia como Takuya le despojaba de la chaqueta y la camisa blanca en su interior, con pasos lentos Takuya le llevo hasta el sofá que para fortuna de ambos era extremadamente ancho, Kouji creyó escuchar su propio corazón latir como loco al sentir que Takuya le dejaba caer con suavidad sobre la comodidad del mueble, le observo confundido y expectante.

El castaño esbozo una sonrisa calida y amable para besar ahora su cuello.-¿Qu…Que me haces Takuya?- Cuestiono suavemente el oji azul.

-Amarte Kouji.- El castaño prosiguió devorando con besos hasta llegar a su pecho, en este se detuvo un momento para admirar con sus labios la suavidad de su piel.

-Esto no esta ….Bien Takuya.- Dijo apenas pues ya estaba siendo atacado por la falta de aire los besos de Takuya lo habían excitado.

-No tengas miedo.-

-Pero Koichi y Masaru.-

-Prometo que si ellos llegan te dejare en paz.- Takuya se acerco al cierre de sus pantalones y desabrocho el botón para bajar el cierre, Kouji se sobresalto al sentir esto se incorporo rápido para posar una mano y sujetar su prenda, le observo con rostro sonrojado y sudando sus ojos mostraban confusión.-¿Qué….Que deseas de mi Takuya?-

-Todo, te deseo en cuerpo y alma.- Dijo para besarlo una ves más y dejarse acomodar en el sofá, Kouji ya no pudo resistir más se sentía extrañamente necesitado, necesitaba proseguir con lo que habían iniciado, sintió la mano de Takuya colarse en sus interiores al ocurrir esto cerro los ojos de golpe fuertemente para apretar sus labios y evitar dejar salir un gemido.

-No pasará nada Kouji.- Dijo Tomando su miembro e iniciando a masturbar con lentitud.-Kouji.- Dijo engullendo.

-¡Ahh, n…No Takuya!- Dijo sonrojándose al máximo y estremeciéndose de sobre manera.-¡Esto es… Es peligroso…. Es extraño!- Decía mientras sentía como su castaño le devoraba lamiendo toda la extensión de su miembro.

-"Nada de eso… Puedo sentir al fin tu esencia Kouji".- Takuya cerro los ojos y continuo su ataviada tarea.

-¡Ahhh!, Por favor detente Taku…..Takuya.- Kouji aferro sus manos en el borde del mueble y la otra la llevo a los cabellos castaños de Takuya.-¡Me siento raro Takuya! Algo viene.- Dijo sintiéndose extraño, sin poder evitarlo más.-¡¡Ahhh ahhgss!!- Se dejo venir en la boca del castaño, este le recibió con expectativa sin ningún asco trago todo el líquido que su pelinegro le había liberado.

Kouji respiraba agitado ahora sus manos cubrirán su rostro.-¿No tengas pena eso es normal?-

-Pero…- Dijo descubriéndose la cara para ver a Takuya.

-Eres delicioso.- Se acerco a besarlo una ves más mientras lo hacía se libero de su uniforme, pronto sus cuerpos se encontraron el uno con el otro sus pieles se estregaban en aquel beso despertando una ves más el deseo de Kouji, Takuya sintió aquel erecto miembro y Kouji sintió miedo al sentir el de el.

-Takuya…- Dijo separándose de sus labios.-Debemos detenernos.-

-Ya estamos muy excitados para poder detenernos Kouji.-

-Pero…-

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-No hay preservativos.-

-Kouji somos hombres y yo estoy sano soy virgen.-

Kouji se sonrojo la verdad es que no sabia que decir para evitar lo que venía.-Yo…-

-No te preocupes estoy seguro que nos gustará.- Takuya se acomodo entre sus piernas.

-¿Dolerá?-

-No lo se.-

-Esta bien.- Takuya se acomodo una vez más se preparo para poder penetrarle pero antes de poder hacerlo Kouji le detuvo.-¡¡No espera!! ¡Es vergonzoso!-

-Vergonzoso, Kouji, te amo.- Takuya beso su frente.

El pelinegro trago grueso.- Hazlo.- Takuya obedeció e inicio la dificultosa hazaña.

-¡Ahgg! Ta…Takuya, no cabra.-

El castaño se sentía igual de adolorido que Kouji por fin logro penetrar aquel estrecho lugar escuchando el grito de dolor de su Kouji, a la ves que sintió como sus manos le aruñaban la espalda.

-No… Basta duele mucho.- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, Takuya no quiso dar marcha a tras se apresuro a besarle y así introducir de a pocos su miembro.-¡¡Humgggg!!- Por fin Takuya llego al fondo de su interior, ambos se separaron de los labios Kouji dejo salir una lagrima de dolor pero pronto sintió caer una sobre su rostro, observo a Takuya y este también lloraba.-¿A….A ti también te duele?-

-No… Estoy feliz.- Dijo para luego de unos segundos comenzar a moverse.

-Ahh.- Kouji cerro los ojos fuertemente pronto el dolor se desvaneció ahora el miembro de Takuya se deslizaba con facilidad en su interior.-Takuya.- Dijo a la ves que le abrazaba fuerte.

El castaño acelero un poco las envestidas, su cuerpo temblaba al igual que el de Kouji pronto sintieron como sus cuerpos quemaban, sus miradas se cruzaban, los gemidos y jadeos rodearon el lugar, Kouji apenas y sentía el sofá en su espalda se sentía tan bien que su mente se nublo solo podía sentir el placer que le dedicaba Takuya.

Takuya sentía como su entrada era calida y húmeda de cierta manera, abrió sus ojos cansados y le observo Kouji mantenía su boca semi abierta dejando salir los gemidos más hermosos que el jamás pudo escuchar mientras que sus ojos se apretaban sus mejías rojas y sus cabellos esparcidos en la superficie del sofá, Takuya no pudo evitar acercar su boca a aquella llena de gemidos conecto sus labios para poder sentir los gemidos ahogados en su boca, Kouji le abrazo fuertemente rodeándole el cuello.

Las envestidas se tornaron más potentes y rápidas, Takuya sintió que era el momento, Kouji también lo sintió así sus músculos se tensaban; ambos se separaron del beso para poder dejar salir gemidos de orgasmo.-¡Ahhhggg Kouji!-

-¡¡Ajahhhhh!!- Kouji se libero entre ambos cuerpos mientras que Takuya sintió las constantes y apretadas contracciones en el interior de su pelinegro viniéndose inconteniblemente dentro de el.

Ambos se apretaron no querían soltarse se esos segundos de placer aún continuaban, Kouji sentía como Takuya palpitaba dentro de el y este castaño sentía como su miembro era prácticamente tragado por aquel lugar.

Pasaron los minutos, por fin lograron separarse Kouji aún temblaba, lo que habían echo lo había dejado descolocado.-¿Estas bien?- Dijo cansado Takuya.

-Eso creo.- Kouji no pudo verle a los ojos, Takuya se salio despacio de su interior.- Ahgs.-

-Lo siento.- Dijo notando la incomodidad en su rostro.

-No importa.- Intento sentarse pero le dolía todo el trasero.

-¿Te lastime? Lo siento.-

-No importa, quiero bañarme.- Dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Iré contigo.-

-¡No!- Takuya detuvo su acción.- Es decir, quiero estar solo.- Camino un poco adolorido hasta llegar al sanitario, afortunadamente habían toallas, se encero en el cuarto de baño y se dejo caer con cuidado sobre la tapa del inodoro.-"¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?"- Se pregunto llevándose las manos a la cabeza y jalarse los cabellos.-Soy un chico y el también esto es…. Confuso, ¿Por favor alguien que me explique que demonios me pasa?- Impotente se puso en pie cuando lo hizo sintió un líquido caliente correr por su entrada se paso la mano por entre las piernas y noto un líquido rojo.-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Kouji se asusto abrió la puerta del sanitario y le llamo.-¡Takuya!-

El mencionado llego rápido.-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Estoy sangrando es normal?- El castaño le abrazo sin mediar palabra.

-Perdóname te lastime.- Dijo para separarse un poco.- Si es normal en la primera ves, ¿te hiere?-

-A decir verdad si.- Dijo apenado.

-Ven te ayudare a asearte.-

-No es necesario.- Dijo serio.

-Kouji, no te comportes así conmigo por que quieras o no voy a consentirte a partir de hoy.- Lo llevo a la regadera y ambos en ella se ducharon Kouji estaba bastante confundido pero acepto que.

-"No fue tan malo, no hay problema alguno, además… Me gusto mucho".- Alejo aquella mirada confusa y esbozo una sonrisa para acercarse a Takuya y besarlo una ves más.-"Creo que este es el inicio de algo bueno, deja de hacerte el fuerte KOUJI y disfrútalo".- Se dejo llevar una ve más en aquel beso y con esto Takuya comprendió que todo iba a estar bien entre ambos.

**OoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooO**

_**Unas horas después…**_

La puerta se abría despacio, Takuya y Kouji se besaban aún pero ya con ropa.-Vaya.- Dijo Koichi al notar la escena.

-Los encontramos en esta pose eso quiere decir que ya son novios.- Masaru se mofó.

Takuya fue empujado por Kouji el cual bajo la mirada apenado pero pronto cambio su rostro a uno serio.-¿En donde estaban?-

-Tuvimos una emergencia.- Masaru le dedico una mirada cómplice a Koichi.

-¿qué emergencia todo esta bien?- Cuestionó Takuya disimulando.

-Si era Elterfiremon, salio de la puerta y varias personas estaban asustadas.- Masaru deposito una bolsa de papel en la mesa.-¿Ya comieron?-

-Si.-

-No.- Dijeron contradiciéndose ambos chicos.

-Em, Masaru espero no te moleste utilizamos tu regadera.-

-Ah no se preocupen… Esperen ¿Para que la usaron?- Koichi le dio un fuerte zape por detrás.

-No seas irrespetuoso Masaru-san.-

-Esta bien, bueno los cite aquí para hablarles de algo muy importante.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Takuya sabía que sus intenciones de citarlos eran para lo que ya había pasado.

-Pues verán estuve investigando, y averiguando en donde esta la otra puerta.- Kouji le vio interesado al igual que Takuya.

-¿Y al encontraste?-

-Si… Esta en el Colegio.-

-¡¿Qué?¡-

En el área cerrada por construcción.- Bokomon me dio las coordenadas y logre encontrarla, por otro lado, Koichi y yo también necesitábamos ir por estos.- Saco de la bolsa de papel, unos modelos de celular desfasados.-¿Los recuerdan?-

Takuya y Kouji se pusieron en pie.- Es mi viejo celular.-

-Y el mío también.- Dijo tomando aquel Mobil negro.-¿De donde los sacaste?-

-Estaban en el hospital de Shibuya, ¿recuerdas lo que paso ahí Kouji?- Este asintió.

-Es verdad, los dejamos en ese lugar no nos importo.- Agregó Takuya.

-Si lo que importaba es que estabas vivo.- Kouji dejo salir una sonrisa de alivio.

-Con estos y cuando estemos todos me encargare de buscar los digispirit.- Masaru saco aquel libro verde que pertenecía a Bokomon.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?-

-El me lo obsequio.-

-¿El?-

-Si, el guerrero, me dijo que este libro contenía la historia de los antiguos 10 y la clave para encontrar los digispirit.-

-¿Dime comos e llama ese guerrero?- Cuestiono Kouji.

-Am se los diré lo prometo pero debo esperar.- Cerro el libro y sonrío ilusionado.- Ahora hay que cenar.- Saco unos sandwish de la bolsa, todo había pasado rápido Masaru siguió contacto detalles del futuro evitando el nombre de el guerrero…


End file.
